Yukari Sama
by Nibelheim
Summary: Warning, adult content. The sequel to Ran-sama. Ran is locked up in a dungeon and reflects on her past and how she became Yukari's Shikigami. The first day she spent in her household was quite an adventurous one. Yukari can be a very demanding master.
1. Chapter 1

Ran couldn't even tell how long she had been locked away in this dungeon. Blindfolded and gagged, she could only guess where lady Yukari had taken her. Still, it felt like a dungeon to her with the constant patter of water droplets and the feel of the cold hard stone flooring on her bare feet. Small animals could sometimes be heard scurrying around, their tiny steps sending echoes bouncing down the passageways. It also stank, the kind of place that was forgotten by people and never cleaned nor set foot in if given the choice.

She shivered and wrapped her nine bushy tails around herself tightly, the icy air brushing against her naked body like cold daggers. Her throat was dry and hoarse and she hadn't eaten for a while. Ran was forced to remain in an uncomfortable upright position. A rope tied her hands together up over her head, which she guessed was attached to the ceiling. She flexed her hands and pulled, attempting to snap the ropes that held her firm but unsurprisingly she was once again unsuccessful. Breaking the rope wasn't possible despite her considerable strength. Clearly these were no ordinary binds, but had some kind of enchantment placed upon them. Her arms ached from being suspended in the air for so long, the ropes rubbing against her wrists. Ran had the yearning urge to itch them as they coiled around her like snakes, but her bonds would not let her.

Ran couldn't help but think back as to when she had first meant lady Yukari all those countless years ago. She had been so much younger and so full of fire and ambition back then. The strongest beast Youkai in all of Gensokyo. Her very name struck fear into the hearts of spirits and mortals alike. When affairs in the human world had started to grow stale, she had left it in favour of new adventures and challenges elsewhere. As her reputation grew, so did the strength of those that came before her, trying to make a name for themselves. One day, a certain someone showed up in front of her and told her with great conviction that her antics had been causing far too much trouble in this realm and had been disturbing her precious rest.

Ran had laughed at what she figured was misplaced confidence.

"Settle down you say?"

With one simple movement of her hand, a path of pure destructive energy had cut a swath of destruction into the surrounding forest. Trees were cut in two, whole fields of grass set alight in a burning inferno. Ran stood in the middle of the roaring flames, unharmed. Her yellow eyes looked even fiercer and more threatening then the surrounding destruction.

"Do you know who you are taking to, stranger?" she asked.

The figure, a lady in a extravagant purple dress with long blonde hair tied with red ribbons, looked on unimpressed.

"Yes, I do," she said before sighing. She turned her parasol around in one white gloved hand absent-mindedly, while walking towards one of the burning trees. One singed leaf fluttered down in front of her and came to a rest at her feet.

"This is exactly the problem I was talking about. You've been causing me a lot of work, Ran. Could you please keep your behaviour in check?"

Ran took a step forwards, folding her arms across her chest proudly. Her annoyance at being taken lightly was clearly displayed in her irritated expression.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or who you think you are but you have made a mistake in thinking that I would reign myself in just because you asked me nicely. I only answer to myself, no one else. Now," Ran said, turning her back, "if you leave now I will overlook your insolence. I'm in no mood to play today."

Ran waited a few moments, tapping her sandal on the blackened grass. She had more important things to do today and didn't have the time to play around with someone who was quict clearly in over their head. Such a bother, she thought.

She turned back around, expecting that the stranger had thought better of things and left while they were still able.

"Well, I'm glad that..," her words faltered as she saw that the Youkai was still standing there. What's more, rather than quaking with fear at Ran's thinly veiled threat, this person was grinning. Waves of power radiated from her, washing over the surrounding area before hitting Ran like a tidal wave.

The sky, which was still at midday, began to darken inexplicably. Shadows forming where they normally wouldn't, creeping across the ground like black snakes, swallowing everything up that they came into contact with.

"No," the newcomer said, "I didn't expect you to roll over at a simple command from me. That would be far too easy and quite boring in all honestly."

She paused, still with that smiling face that didn't seem all that friendly to Ran. It had a certain edge to it.

"How about this? We could have a battle, you and me, right here. The loser has to submit themselves to the victor, assuming of course that the defeated party remains alive. Yes," she held up a finger as if it had just occurred to her.

"I think that would be the fastest way to resolve this particular matter."

Ran was not fazed as she felt the energy from the stranger increase still further. Her ears flickered. She rubbed the underside of her nose. So she was strong? So what? She had faced down powerful opponents in the past and emerged the winner. Perhaps this was just a show of force to frighten her? Well in either case, it wouldn't be a problem for her.

Ran spread her arms out to either side, claws forming where nails had been, her tails beating the earth behind her, each strike strong enough to leave craters. Her teeth became longer and shaper, her eyes lit up brightly, filled with the power coursing throughout her body. She still wanted to known one thing though before they started, so she called out a challenge.

"Tell me, stranger. Before I wipe that conceded look off your face, what is your name?"

Still with that wicked smile, the stranger replied, "My name? My name is Yakumo Yukari."

Then Yukari rose into the air, the shadows following her like a cloak made from multicoloured purple and jet black. Ran let out a growl before crouching down and launching herself at Yukari.

Yukari had been much stronger than Ran had anticipated. That overpowering spiritual energy, the dimensional shifts that she now knew as gaps which allowed attacks from any or even multiple angles at once. The graceful way she moved and avoided attacks, almost like a dance. And most of all, that condescending smile that never left her lips throughout the entire duel. Like she had everything in her control, everything in the palm of her hand. That had been the thing that had irked Ran the most.

Still, Ran had given a good account of herself and had pushed Yukari every step of the way, never giving in no matter what new trick Yukari pulled, but she had eventually been defeated after a long drawn out battle which saw the surrounding area reduced to little more than aches and blackened ash. The last thing Ran had seen as she lay in the dirt was a triumphant Yukari standing over her before she had blacked out.

Yes, that was how they had first met. Ran yawned, suddenly returned to the freezing dungeon by her tiredness. How long would lady Yukari keep her here? What would she do? Ran shuddered at the thoughts which popped into her head one after the other, each one more unpleasant than the last. She sneezed. Still, she mused, it would be nice in a way to receive some attention if lady Yukari was feeling generous. She hadn't shown any interest in Ran for so long now. Not like when they had first lived together all those years ago. Not like that at all. Without realizing it, Ran slipped into a deep sleep and dreamed of days past gone.

Yukari peered into Ran's new room from the doorway and clapped her hands together.

"That looks great on you Ran. Just the thing you need on your first day as my Shikigami."

Ran just stood in the doorway of Yukari's modest oriental home and grumbled. The white gown which covered most of her body was uncomfortable and the blue robe on top of that clung to her body. She couldn't believe it had come to this, dressing up and playing house. She formed her lips into a pout.

"Oh don't be like that Ran. I'm sure you will get used to it in time. Now, follow me."

Yukari lead Ran through a bare wooden corridor to an open walkway which overlooked a beautiful garden complete with a sparkling pond and antique looking oak benches. The part of the main building that she could see had a triangular design for its roofing which was richly decorated with intricate carvings. Tall trees with large canopies were spaced out along a grey stone pathway. A miniature waterfall was the centrepiece of the garden; its rushing water giving you the picture of a rare oasis rich with life.

Ran followed Yukari without saying a word. She was still annoyed at herself for losing and had, as the loser, been forced to accept the role of Shikigami. Still, it was a lovely place to view; a treat for the eyes indeed. If she was to live here, well, it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm very fond of my garden. I like to relax here when my job gets too tiresome for me," she looked over at Ran and winked, "which has been on the increase lately. Ah, let me show you my collection next. Follow me."

This was another side to Yukari, Ran thought. A more friendly, talkative side. A far cry from the intimidating, confident and sarcastic persona that faced her down in the woods. Ran was lead into a cosy dining room with gleaming sliver cutlery laid out neatly, then down a corridor full of paintings depicting various events from places far and wide. One room contained many rare and exotic items, some of which were displayed in glass units. Old books, ornaments, wall mounted swords which glimmered in the light, crystals in a metal display case which still contained a faint glow.

The tour continued for some time; the house was far larger than Ran had expected based on viewing it from the outside. Finally they stood outside the archway, the house in front of them in all its glory.

"And that is my-," Yukari cleared her throat, "And this is our home, Ran. What do you think?"

Ran gazed at the structure, taking it all in. "Its very nice," she said softly.

"Oh, come on now. You should be more impressed than that. Don't be afraid to show your true emotions in front of me, Ran. That's something that I value in my Shikigami."

Ran pasted on a slightly awkward smile.

"Its..a lovely place you have here."

Yukari frowned.

"Well, that's a little better."

Yukari suddenly locked eyes with Ran, her expression was still cheerful but its had an edge to it that Ran couldn't identify. "But please, call me Yukari-sama."

"Yes, Yukari-sama."

"Splendid." Yukari yawned and stretched her arms out above her head. She began to walk back towards the front entrance which was an eastern styled sliding door, like most of the doorways in the household. She beckoned Ran to follow her. Ran noticed that Yukari always had Ran follow her a few steps behind. The master, servant divide she assumed. She started talking to Ran while they moved back down the main hallway.

"I'm in the mood for a bath, Ran. This will be your first duty; a very important duty indeed. Run me a bath but make sure the water is not too hot. Use the smelling salts and bath mixture contained in the white unit mounted near the mirror. Have a few towels ready nearby, the soft ones, not the everyday white ones plus two bathrobes from the airing cupboard. Well that should be all for now. You remember where the bathroom is right, Ran?"

Yukari certainly didn't ask for much did she.

"Yes, I remember."

"Yes, I remember, Yukari-sama," her master corrected.

"Yes, Yukari-sama."

"Good, Ran. It's very important to remember the correct etiquette, especially when we are in the company of others. Try not to forget that."

They walked in complete slience, heading towards the center of the house when Yukari suddenly stopped abruptly and turned around. Ran almost barged into her but managed to stop at the last minute. The two Youkai were almost face to face now. Ran could feel Yukari's cool breath as she stared into her endless purple eyes. Yukari flashed Ran that wicked smile once more.

"Don't worry Ran. It won't all be work and no play. I can be a generous master sometimes."

And with that, she left Ran standing somewhat mystified. _What did she mean by that? I bet she's the type to play games on people. _Ran made her way through the twisting wooden panelled corridors and headed directly to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to find the items she needed in the airing cupboard and various draws scattered about.

Ran dipped a hand in the bath to check the temperature. Just about right. She had spent a while arranging everything as Yukari-sama had specified. The bathroom was stunning in its own right. The bath was made from black obsidian, which had been polished down to a smooth finish. The flooring was tiled with angel white tiles, as were the walls. A bubbling jacuzzi sat in one corner A large mirror with expensive gold trimming around the edges dominated one side of the bathroom, large enough to see your entire reflection in.

Ran was busy folding the towels into a neat pile when she heard the door slid open behind her.

"Ah, hello Ran," Yukari greeted cheerfully. "I see that everything is in it's rightful place."

Ran continued with her task, not looking back. "Yes, Yukari-sama. Everything has been arranged exactly as you specified."

With that, Ran turned towards the door and made ready to leave but the sight in front of her caused her to stop in her tracks. Yukari stood before her completely naked besides the big grin plastered on her face, suggesting that she was fully aware of how breathtakingly beautiful she was. She had long slender legs. Her skin was as smooth as velvet and had a healthy glow to it. She walked slowly towards the bath, her full breasts swaying slightly with the motion. She brushed a single blond strand of hair out of her eyes. Ran's jaw dropped.

"Ah, what's the matter Ran? Can I not dress as I wish in my own home?"

She was clearly amused at Ran's shocked expression and wanted to milk this moment for everything that it was worth. Ran wouldn't be a puppet in this game. She was tired of doing menial tasks and just wanted some time to herself. She quickly regained her composure.

"Oh course you may, Yukari-sama."

She gave a curt bow and began to move towards the open doorway. The door closed shut, Yukari's hand appearing from a dimensional gap in midair. She withdrew her hand and it returned back to its rightful place.

"And who said you could leave? I did say that everything was in its rightful place. That includes you as well, Ran."

_What did she mean by that? Does she just want to tease me?_ Ran's pulse started to quicken but she gave no outward signs that she was alarmed. Instead she made an effort to look impassive.

"Everything was prepared correctly, Yukari-sama. I shall leave you to enjoy your bath alone."

Yukari strode over near the bath and sat down on a small pink seat, her back facing Ran.

"No, you will stay here Ran. Do you see those oils by the sink?"

Ran glaced over at the collection of colorful bottles and pots.

"Yes, Yukari-sama."

"Good. Bring them over here for me, will you."

Ran hesitated for a moment, still taken aback by this whole surreal situation. Her master was totally butt naked and was acting completely normal. Well normal for her anyway plus she wanted Ran to stay? Ran sighed inwardly and eventually walked over to collect the oil bottles. She brought them over to Yukari who was humming a tune to herself. Ran set the bottles down by the pink chair and waited.

"Good work Ran. Now, please take this and gather my hair into it. Gently now."

Yukari handed her servant a purple shower cap over her shoulder. Ran set about collecting her masters long golden locks into the cap which were smooth and comfy to the touch. Yukari looked so different without her red ribbons. When she had finished, Yukari indicated an identical seat to the pink one that she was using and asked Ran to fetch it for her.

"Now sit behind me and rub the oil onto by back. I've been up and about for a while today and could use some much needed stress relief."

A lot of things flashed through Ran's mind in quick succession. Her ears fluttered about nervously. If this was a joke, how far would she take it. What, she gulped, what if it wasn't a joke? Ran still didn't know Yukari well enough to tell. Still, she didn't want to provoke her wrath by flat out refusing her so she decided to test the water, so to speak.

"I'm to massage your back, Yukari-sama? Surely you jest. I am a very capable Youkai who could accomplish a great many tasks for you. Important tasks. This is..."

"The duty of my Shikigami," Yukari interrupted. She didn't turn to face Ran but her tone was was stern.

"You are you carry out your masters wishes. And at the moment, I want you to wash my back for me. Do you understand, Ran?"

"Yes, Yukari-sama."

Yukari nodded her head. "Good. Use the pink bottle."

Ran sat down on the stall behind Yukari and picked up the pink colored bottle. She flicked the lid up with a click, releasing a pleasing flowery smell in the room. Next, Ran squeezed some of the solution onto her hands and started to apply it to her masters back. She started to rub, her hands slick as she ran her hands up and down the contours of Yukari's back. She must have been doing a good job because Yukari moaned with delight.

"Ah, that's good Ran. My shoulders have been growing stiff lately. You seem have a real talent for this."

She worked her way down to the lower back region, stroking her body with her delicate fingers. Firm, but careful pressure. Her hands snaked up her spine and then to the shoulder blades where she used the palms of her hands to relax the muscles. Yukari's skin was creamy and felt good to the touch as it flowed between Ran's fingers.

"Yes, that's great Ran. Lets move on, shall we?"

No sooner had she finished her sentence, the room darkened, the reality tearing into another dimension. A shimmering gap opened up in the floor, red eyes looking up at Ran from the abyss before she averted her gaze. A massage table appeared out of the murk, and just like that, everything returned back to normal.

Yukari casually strode over to the table and laid down upon it, her breasts squeezed under her frame. She waved Ran over.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to the gaps in time." She wiggled her legs alluringly. "Please continue. My legs need some attention."

Ran selected another bottle and reapplied it to her hands. Here she was, the powerful and respected Youkai Ran, reduced to little more than a pair of hands. Grudgingly, she began servicing her employer again, rubbing the oil in a circular motion all over the backs of her thighs.

As soon as things were ready she began to grope her hands across Yukari's perfect skin, the oil making it glisten in the mild light of the bathroom. She used soft, smooth strokes, working her way down to the feet. Once there, Yukari parted and raised one leg, expecting Ran to massage her foot as well. In doing so, she had exposed her pussy which poked out between her legs. Was that intentional? It was a healthy pink colour and was surrounded by a neatly trimmed patch of golden pubic hair.

"Ran? What's keeping you?" Yukari inquired impatiently. Ran couldn't see this but Yukari was smiling to herself.

The newly appointed Shikigami realized that she had been staring and quickly grasped her masters foot in two hands and began to massage. She worked her hands over her masters feet, squeezing and caressing as she went. Instead of the body odour she expected, her nostrils were filled with a rosy scent, like natural perfume. She rubbed the toes, gently pulling each one in turn before lightly stroking in between. Yukari yelped as wet hands touched her there. She lifted herself up on her elbows.

"Go a little easy Ran. I'm ticklish."

Yukari sighed before turning over onto her back. Now her entire form was exposed to Ran, all the way from the tips of her toes to the hair on her head which was still encased in the shower cap. Ran made an effort not to look at her full breasts which heaved with each breath. She was feeling progressively more and more out of place. This wasn't the kind of thing she had had in mind when the role of Shikigami had been forced upon her. She had seen the bright side of serving a powerful Youkai with the important tasks her role demanded and had felt much stronger recently with her masters energy flowing through her. But this...

"I guess you can start on this side now. I must say Ran, you're a lot better at this than I anticipated. Have you had experience at this kind of thing before?"

"I'm glad you think so, Yukari-sama but it must just be beginners luck."

Yukari raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject any further. A shrewd fox indeed. Instead, she waited patiently until Ran resumed her pampering.

Ran started on Yukari's stomach, her palms slick with oil so that with each motion came a delicious soapy wet sound. It was perfectly toned without a hint of unwanted weight to spoil the display.

"Hmmmm, that feels good. Higher Ran," Yukari groaned.

Her servants hands slid up her body a fraction before stopping at her midriff. Ran was about to start again when Yukari said, "That's no good Ran. Higher, higher."

Ran frowned. Yukari lay there, her eyes closed shut as she enjoyed herself. Ran detected a malicious smirk cross her lips as she mouthed the words 'higher'.

Ran's face turned a deep shade of red so she was glad that Yukari could not see her discomfort. She squirmed in her robes, nervous for the first time in years. She let out the breath she had been holding in and slowly inched up her hands until they rested firmly on her master's breasts. She hesitated in embarrassment, not sure what to do next.

They were warm and felt soft but supple, definitely first-rate. They were large and and perfectly proportioned. The nipples were an inviting shade of pink. They almost spilled out of Ran's fingers as she relaxed her grip. Ran's hands lay still as she gripped the underside of each tit, not willing to proceed any further.

"What's the matter Ran? You seem to have stopped working."

Ran sighed inwardly as she started to work her hands at a steady pace, rolling the supple flesh over in her expert care and lathering Yukari up as she did so with the oil provided. She averted her gaze, looking around the room as her hands worked by themselves. Hopefully her master would be satisfied with this. Yukari certainly seemed happy with her new servants attention, as she moaned in pleasure at varing pitches with each and every masterful stroke from her unwilling personal masseuse.

Ran's fingers glided across Yukari's ample breasts, her long nails sometimes poking them in a delicious way. She squeezed them, rolling them around as she enveloped them with her wandering fingers. One of which accidentally brushed up and flicked Yukari's nipple, causing her to gasp and bite her lip in order to hold back a cry of delight. She was very sensitive and excited thanks to the debut performance of her new Shikigami.

"Ah, that's the spot Ran. Now, keep playing with my nipples!"

Ran's eyes widened, her nine tails swirled around, mirroring the astonishment in Ran's mind. So this wasn't just a game. She was being used for this Youkai's sick pleasure? Well, no longer. She pulled her arms back as if she had been struck by electricity but something gripped her wrists and pulled her back to Yukari's bosom. Yukari was looking up now, her expression was not a happy one.

"Who said that you can stop, Shikigami?

It was actually Yukari's hands that were now tightly clamped around Ran's arms which had appeared out of gaps in midair. Her own wrists ended in gaps of the same kind. Yukari continued with her lecture, her irritation building with each word.

"And to stop when I was so close. This is absolutely unacceptable. I am the master of this household and you will do everything within your power to assist my needs. If you start your tantalising massage again I might be too overcome with pleasure to remember this little incident, is that understood?"

Ran was still trying to pull her hands away from their captor with increasing strength but it felt like a child trying to break free from its parent. She bared her teeth, snarling, the shame of her own helplessness combined with the way she had been used overcoming her composure. Why couldn't she break free?

"Still trying to fight me, Ran?"

The grip on the Kitsune's wrists tightened so much that it felt like a vice was squeezing the life out of them. Ran dropped to one knee, blinking rapidly at the pain. Yukari now stood towering over her with a look of pure contempt.

"You may have been able to fight me before but you belong to me now, in body and soul. You are my prize. You share my power, that is the bond that we share. That is, unless I decide to cut off the flow."

She twisted Ran's arm slightly to illustrate this point, causing the younger Youkai's face to tense up but still she refused to give in and remained defiant, staring at Yukari with a burning intensity in her eyes, still struggling frantically to get away. Then abruptly, Ran dropped to the floor as her hands were released. Her tails providing her with a soft landing. She looked up at her master, rubbing her wrists like a wounded animal.

"I may have lost in battle but I haven't lost my pride. I agreed to serve you but I will not be treated like a common slave," she spat out, scornfully.

Yukari sighed.

"You know, Its not like I enjoy hurting you but you are not making this easy on yourself. A Shikigami who doesn't follow their masters orders cannot be considered a very good Shikigami."

She paused for a moment then smiled in that unnerving way she did.

"I just thought of a more humane method to tame my troublesome familiar."

Ran was about to stand up when she was startled to find herself sinking downwards, like quicksand. It was the same black dimensional portal that she had seen before and it was just as frighting now as it had been back then. She had already been swallowed up to her thighs before she dug her nails into the floor to stop herself slipping in any further but the pull was just too strong.

Her nails cut a path in the flooring as she was dragged inch by inch into the seemingly bottomless gap, those large floating eyes that seemed to inhabit that realm locked her with their intimidating gaze. She twisted and turned, hoping to pull free but the forces dragging her down were just too strong. In desperation she punched a fist into the black, rippling pool but that only succeeded in trapped her arm. She gave a panicked cry as the shadows engulfed her legs completely, swallowing them up like a monster made of the darkest shadow.

"Don't fight it Ran, just relax," advised Yukari.

When she had sunk down to her waist, the sinking sensation stopped. Ran stopped her fruitless struggling and looked down at herself. Her legs and lower body were entirety trapped in the gap; it looked like she had been cut off at the waist and stuck onto the bathroom floor. She wiggled her legs, finding nothing to stand onto, only empty space. It was as if she had fallen into a hole which was suspended above a shear drop. It was clear that there would be no escape.

"If your going to kill me Yukari, just do it already."

Yukari placed a hand on her chest, looking hurt in a melodramatic act worthy of the finest stage performer.

"I can't believe you would think me capable of that, Ran. This is mealy a punishment. You see, there is nothing wrong with you. Your lower body is currently in the border between places. In limbo, or my domain to put it another way. A place that I control."

She pulled off the shower cap and threw it behind her. Her long blonde hair cascaded behind her back now that it was free of its constraint.

"Ah, that's better. Now, what would happen," her left hand vanished into a similar but small boundary, "If I placed my hand, here?"

Ran gasped as something brushed up against her ankle. It felt like fingers, then a hand that grasped her before running up her leg. Ran squirmed, she could still feel what was happening but could not see into the abyss and what went on there. It was a disturbing feeling, one of helplessness. She did however know who was responsible. Yukari was moving her arm in the boundary like someone fishing in their pocket.

"Where do you think your touching me?" Ran barked.

"Your leg, for now."

Her hand slid across, tickling Ran as she travelled upwards. Yukari was taking great delight in feeling up her new plaything.

"You have lovely skin Ran," purred Yuakri, winking. "As soft as a pillow full of feathers."

Ran looked flushed and uncomfortable. Yukari pinched her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Look at me Ran. Yes, that's it. I want to look into your eyes as I discipline you."

She reached up and started to feel in between her Shikigami's legs, rubbing the fabric with her index finger. Ran tensed up as she felt the probing appendages press her robe up against her pussy.

"Stop this!" she demanded. It didn't stop. Yukari increased her strokes, speeding up her busy fingers.

"Is this what you call discipline, Yukari? I call it perversion!"

Ran started to feel a wetness between her legs and was angry at herself as well as with her perverted master.

"Watch your tongue," Yukari snapped. She licked one well manicured finger, lubricating it in her own saliva. "Just for that-"

She trust her other hand into a boundary, which appeared shortly to join the other in tormenting Ran. The robe was pulled up, exposing Ran's private area. She felt an icy chill as her bare legs were unveiled to the void. Something tugged at the strings holding her panties in place. She tried to kick out but found herself unable to move. The string came undone and her panties were pulled down her legs.

Yukari didn't give Ran much time to feel embarrassed, and renewed her assault once again. With the clothing out of the way, Ran could feel every stroke, every flicker directly. Yukari traced around the outside, gently pulling some of her pubic hair playfully. Her other hand began rubbing her fleshly pussy lips, Ran clamped her mouth shut to suppress a moan as she was mercilessly toyed with.

"What's all this wetness Ran?" Yukari taunted. "Come on, speak when your master is talking to you."

She slipped a finger inside, thrusting into Ran's defensive vagina ruthlessly. Ran jerked her head back, letting out a deep gasp. Yukari grinned, it had been a while since she had had this much fun. Beating down a proud and rebellious spirit until they couldn't take it any longer was so exciting.

"Come on Ran, give in and serve me or things will only get more intense!"

Yukari pumped her hand faster, picking up the pace, losing herself in the heat of the moment. Her eyes were wide open, fixated on the humiliation of this fox Youkai. She wore a wide smile as her hands worked their magic, earning her another strangled cry from Ran's delicious looking lips.

"Give in, or is it that you don't want me to stop?" Yukari said, her voice rich with enthusiasm.

Trembling at the assault on her body, Ran only managed to shake her head in protest and try to form a response that was cut off when Yukari thrust into her again, deeper this time. My, my, Yukari thought. What a stubborn one we have here. Well, that makes things more entertaining I guess.

"Very well Ran," said Yukari, never letting up on Ran's pussy, "I guess you're so overcome with pleasure that you cannot allow me to stop."

"N-no, that's n-not-" Ran managed, stammering.

"Lets see how you handle this, shall we?"

And with that, Ran suddenly dropped up to her neck into the large dimensional gap sprawled over the bathroom tiling. Her entire body was now submerged in the unseen space. She spun her head from side to side, trying to pull her arms out of the darkness but nothing could escape its surface. She felt like she was drowning, trapped in a sea of her master's making. Ran looked up at Yukari, hopeful that she had finished her game. She hadn't. She wore that sly smile or hers but something was different. Her masters cheeks were also rosy red, and she was looking at Ran with a kind of hunger, like she would eat her up without a second thought.

"Ever hear the expression two hands are better than one? Well, how about ten hands?"

She started to recite some words quickly, too fast even for Ran's sharp mind to grasp. A second after she had finished her incantation Ran felt hands suddenly start groping every part of her body, pushing through her robes. Her breasts were viciously mauled, her legs and feet tickled, bringing tears to Ran's eyes. Her nipples were pinched and lightly twisted. Her bottom was squeezed like a ripe peach. All the while, Yukari was tending to her Skhikigami's cunt, her masterful touch combined with all the other sensations was too much for Ran to handle.

"Stop it, stop it," she yelled, shaking her head.

Yukari grinned, drinking in Ran's predicament with sadistic pleasure. Such a beautiful Youkai was being debased in front of her, by her own hands. She shuffled her legs, rubbing them together, somewhat envious that Ran was receiving all of the attention. She was the one meant to be pampered.

"Shouldn't you ask a little more politely, Ran?" she sneered. Yukari doubled the number of hands probing Ran's body, at the same time she started rubbing the pink egg above Ran's vagina while pumping three fingers inside of her, her hands quickly becoming soaked in love juices. Ran shuddered at the sexual arousal that gripped her entire being, she couldn't think clearly anymore. A strangled cry emerged from her mouth, her tongue rolling around like a tortured animal. She looked up at Yukari, her eyes glazed over.

"Yukari-sama...," she whimpered, barely audible.

Yukari crouched down, turning her head so that her ear faced Ran.

"What was that, Ran? I cannot make out your words."

She had heard her perfectly well but wanted Ran to work for it. Something was pulling on Ran's tails while the feeling of fingers could be felt, massaging the area where her many tails connected to her spine. Yukari commanded some of the hands to slap Ran's poor bottom, while others worked on her moist armpits, tickling them with what felt like to their owner as feathers. Each smack caused Ran to yelp in pain. She summoned up some hidden strength and yelled, "Please, Yukari-sama. Stop this!"

"Will you serve me in whatever way I see fit?"

Ran was beside herself, almost screaming for deliverance. The things ravishing her body wouldn't let her catch a single breath, treating her like a plaything. It felt like an octopus was holding her body hostage just under the surface with it's many searching tendrils. Tears streamed down her cheeks. her face flushed as Yukari brought her closer and closer to her climax.

"Yes, yes, I'll do whatever you want. Now please, stop this!"

Yukari chuckled at this plea, which was made more funny by the way Ran's head stuck out of the gap. She looked like a headless ghost looking up through the flooring. Still, she was having far too much fun to stop now, even if Ran had relented and accepted her fate. Before this punishment ended, she would like to see Ran's expression as she came against her own will. She grinned at the thought. Yes, that would be wonderful.

"As soon as you come. I want you to lose yourself Ran. I want you to forget everything, to give yourself to me completely. I want to conquer you Ran in every way possible but just for the moment, I want to see your face as you orgasm with my fingers."

Ran looked crushed that her torment would continue. Her fluffy ears were drooping down, mimicking their owner's dispirited mood. Her nose sniffling pitifully.

Yukari slipped another finger inside Ran's vagina, which was flooding with wetness by this point, bringing the count up to four, and plunged them in and out, carefully but at the same time, with all her strength. Ran moaned loudly, which sounded as if she wasn't entirely hating it either. She blamed her body for betraying her, not herself. Her sore bottom was still being thrashed, with red marks appearing across her abused flesh with each new smack. Her large breasts had been manhandled this entire time, as well as every other part of her body. It felt like a coat made of tentacles had been draped across her, her skin itching and tender from the constant assault that seemed to come from everywhere at once. She let go at that point and had the most intense orgasm of her long life. She shuddered, sweat beading down her brow. Her head hung back and she let out a long fervent howl, pushing itself out of her heaving lungs. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets.

Yukari's hands were bathed in a stream of sticky juices as Ran's climax shot out from her cunt like a powerful waterfall. She felt Ran's pussy walls expand and contract around her as the torrent continued. Even in this state, Ran's face was beautiful, Yukari thought as she gazed in fascination at Ran's passionate display of sexual gratification. She dispelled the spiritual aids she had summoned with a quick thought and brought back the rest of Ran's body from the depths of the gap which quickly closed in on itself and disappeared. The once proud and composed Ran was now sprayed out on the bathroom floor, ragged, dirty and utterly defeated. She licked the musky fluids that now covered the surface of her hands, savouring the taste and texture like it was a fine and exotic wine.

Still, maybe even after all that Ran would continue to act stubborn, Yukari thought. Lets put it to the test. She transferred some spiritual energy into her Shikigami which was possible thanks to the link that they now shared, which knocked Ran out of her dreary state.

"Ah, welcome back Ran. Did you enjoy yourself I wonder?" Yukari waited but no answer came. She shrugged.

"Stand up," Yukari said as she pointed to a spot in the bathroom. "There, so that I can properly see you."

After a brief pause, Ran complied and stood in front of her master. So far so good. Yukari circled Ran, looking up and down at Ran's body as she did so. She shook her head in disapproval but secretly the sight of Ran's well toned body was making her hot.

"No, no Ran. This will not do at all. You're a mess. Shaggy, unkempt and sweaty. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yukari tried to gauge her Shikigami's reaction to the question. Ran's hands were balled up into fists at her side and she was pushing her lips together, as if there was an internal struggle going on in her mind. Would she rise for the bait and resist again?

Ran shuffled on the spot, as if the tiles she stood upon had suddenly heated up. She swallowed her pride, gluped and then said timidly, "I'm sorry, Yukari-sama."

Yukari nodded her head in approval in a somewhat condescending manner.

"Now, take off your clothing. While I bathe I see no reason that you cannot join me."

A look of alarm flashed across Ran's features.

"All of my clothes, Yukari-sama?"

Yuakri nodded, amused. "Well, it would be difficult to clean yourself properly with them on, now wouldn't it? Don't be so bashful Ran. We have nothing to hide from each other."

As if to illustrate this point, Yukari brushed up some of her hair behind her back, bringing attention to her naked form. She waited, patiently.

Ran took in a long, hard breath, then, hesitantly, her arm moved up to unbutton her collar. Next, she slipped her blue robe slowly over each shoulder before dropping it onto the floor in a heap. Her hat was tossed away, which had been sitting on her crest of short cut blonde hair. The whole thing was very erotic, Yukari thought. Like a personal striptease. A thrill shot through her when Ran raised her white gown over her head, exposing her vigorous, perfectly defined body. She was now completely in the nude.

Yukari's mouth hung open in a kind of mouthwatering grin. Her mind was racing, flashing pictures of endless scenarios throughout her head. Ran held one arm up in a fruitless attempt to cover her ample tits which bugled out in places, simply refusing to be hidden. Her other hand was held down below but her little trim forest of pubic hair could still be seen poking out between her fingers. Clear fluids dribbled down her legs and glazed her thighs. Even in her dirtied, sweaty state, she still held that immaculate charm that drew Yukari to her in the first place. Even now she was trying to act all modest. Yukari waved her over seductively to the obsidian bath which was full to the brim with warm soapy water.

Yukari got in first, moaning in pleasure as her body was covered in the soothing liquid. She relaxed in one corner, resting her arms back on the bath walls, waiting expectingly for Ran to join her. Ran walked forwards and gently lowered herself in at the opposite end. The bath was of a good size, taking up one quarter of the bathroom. It could quite happily seat four people with space to spare.

"You're very beautiful, Ran. Has anyone ever said that to you?"

Ran nodded as she scrubbed at her arm with a sponge. Her tails dipping themselves in the water and swirling themselves around.

"A few times, here and there. In the human world."

"Oh, you're going to have to tell me all about that another time. As for now," she waved her finger back at herself enticingly, gesturing for Ran to come over.

Ran's heart started to beat against her chest, her pulse quickened. The fire inside her belly had been quashed by Yukari's hand and she didn't want to provoke her particular brand of wrath any further today. Cowed for now, she approached her mischievous master with caution.

"I think you should continue where you left off before Ran," said Yukari, indicating her tits which were now wet with bath water. A single tear drop of moisture ran down her breast and disappeared into the water below.

Ran placed her hands tentatively on Yukari's chest, taking a breast in each hand. She started to move, trying to remember what she did last time. Her flesh was more slippery and moved quickly through her fingers as she applied her talents as best as she could. Her master flashed her a content smile, her posture relaxing. She was clearly enjoying this. Ran rubbed each tit from the underside, working her hands up and over the smooth surface. Soapy suds made squidgy sounds under her fingers as she went. She build up a nice rhythm, massaging Yukari-sama's boobs with soft strokes. Yukari's heartbeat quickened, as did her breathing. Her cheeks were red and her expression seemed one of pure bliss. Ran could feel this through the palms of her hands.

"That's so good Ran," Yukari purred. She reached out with her own hands and grabbed Ran's breasts. Ran yelped in surprise.

"Don't be afraid, Ran," Yukari said, soothingly. "I just want to thank you for doing such a wonderful job." She started to knead Ran's voluminous bosom with expert attention. "I did say that I could be a generous master. Let me do this for you."

Ran was blushing fiercely, aroused despite herself. The feeling of being so utterly powerless, so completely in somebody else's grasp gave her a kind of comfort, like she didn't have to think, only to feel and let someone else take the lead. Slowly at first, she started to fondle Yukari back.

Her master responded by leaning forwards so that she could suck on Ran's nipple. Ran jumped, splashing the bathwater but didn't pull away and kept her hands firmly on Yukari's chest. Rolling it around in her mouth, Yukari sampled Ran's taste. Her skin had a definite quality to it, a kind of milky tang. Trapped in Yukari's mouth, Ran's nipple received a passionate tongue lashing. Yukari's deep purple eyes never left her Shikigami's, even as she suckled. She enjoyed the sight and sounds of Ran's mild discomfort and shock rapidly turning into desire and excitement. While she continued working her mouth, Yukari reached up and started to rub one of Ran's bristly ears, which twitched cutely when her fingers made contact. She liked the warm feeling they gave as she stroked the soft fur coating and tickled the insides tenderly.

Ran had a contented look on her face, simply allowing Yukari to do whatever she pleased. Her eyes were closed and she had a fulfilled smile spread across her lips. Her tails were waving around slowly in the water, suggesting that their master was happy. Yukari moved onto Ran's other breast, teasing the nipple with her practised tongue which coiled around her like a slippery eel, mumbling something and flinching as Ran played with her tits. It felt to Ran like her nipple was in a suction cup, such was the intensity of Yukari pistoning her jaw muscles. This continued on for some time, all the while Yukari was becoming increasingly more aroused, her lust fuelled by the treatment her tits were receiving and the thick aroma of Ran's scent and taste. She released Ran's breast, which flopped out of her mouth like a used chew toy. The tip of which now held a reddish tinge from all the sucking it had endured.

"Stick out your tongue," she commanded.

Ran, light headed, looked confused for a moment before her master's words sank in and she swiftly obliged.

Yukari leant forwards and wrapped her mouth around Ran's outstretched tongue, sucking on it like a popsicle before pushing forwards into a full blown kiss. Their tongues intermingled, twirling around each others mouths, exchanging saliva in passionate heat. Yukari placed both of her hands gently on Ran's cheeks, detaching the two, and held her within a hairs breath of each other.

"Do you feel good, Ran?" she asked.

Ran was trembling for two reasons. One, it felt like Yukari had Ran in her clutches. Secondly, she hadn't quite admitted this to herself yet but her body was responding to all the touching and humiliation. Of course it felt good on some level, but in this manner? She had to give an honest answer but would be incredibly embarrassed if she ever had to admit the truth.

"Come on," pressed Yukari.

Avoiding eye contact, Ran just nodded self-consciously.

"Well," said Yukari as she stood up, the water cascading down her perfect form, "I want to feel good as well."

She sat down on the edge of the bath so that her feet were still in the warm, soapy water and spread her legs, displaying her bare pussy to her now red faced playmate.

"Lick me down there," she said simply, making it crystal clear to Ran what she had in mind.

"W-what," stuttered Ran, the shock momentarily overcoming her anxiety. "You can't be serious. L-lick you down, there?"

Yukari sighed, fixing Ran with a icy cold state that invited no questions.

"Not this attitude again," she stabbed a finger at Ran accusingly.

"You're really spoiling the mood, you know that? I'll give you to the count of ten for you to come to your senses. If not, I will punish you much more harshly than before," she gave out a cruel giggle, "assuming of course that an encore of my performance isn't your goal in the first place."

"Ten."

Ran stepped back in the bath, sending ripples across the smooth surface of the water. What was she to do now?

"Nine."

Yukari hadn't moved from her perch atop the bath wall and stared at Ran with fascination, enjoying the sight of her assistant squirming under pressure. She rubbed under her nose casually.

"Eight."

Ran was turning pale now and a sickening feeling was swirling around in her stomach. She couldn't flee, she couldn't fight. Her tails fidgeted about nervously. She looked over her shoulder, hoping against hope that she had missed something or that someone had come to deliver her from this fate. What could she do?

"Seven."

She had been prepared to lower herself somewhat in order to satisfy her masters desires before and had even felt something close to pleasure while doing so but this was just too much for her. Ran's only option it seemed was to plead to her good nature, which Ran laughed at grimly as soon as the idea formed in her mind.

"Six."

"Please, Yukari-sama. Please don't make me do something so inappropriate. I'll do anything else you ask. How about I massage-"

"Five," Yukari said sternly, cutting off her appeal. She tilted her head to one side. "Time is running out, Ran. Come over here like a good little pet and please your master," she said mockingly. Before adding, "Four."

A flush of anger welled up in Ran's belly at the insulting behaviour but was quickly quashed when she remembered in vivid detail what had happened last time she had defied Yukari. Looking at her mistress now, Ran was in now doubt as to what would happen if she raised her hands in defiance once again.

"Three."

Ran shuffled forwards and bent down in front of her domineering mistress, fighting back the tears that were trying to form themselves under her eyes. She would not be humiliated any further than absolutely necessary. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Yukari's smirking expression any longer.

"Ah, that's better Ran. Now, if you would be so kind as to begin. I've been waiting for this for so long today."

Ran tried to force everything from her mind as she leaned in but wasn't having much success. The shame of what she was about to do was weighing heavily on her conscience and sense of honour. The musky scent hit Ran first, and she fought back the urge to pull away. It was then that she felt something grabbing the back of her head.

"Too slow," snapped Yukari, who from her seat atop the bath wall, forcibly pushed Ran's head down into her crotch. Ran mumbled in protest, struggling against her firm grip. Yukari found the vibrations quite pleasing. She held her there for a few more seconds, nuzzling Ran's poor face onto her cunt before, reluctantly, letting her free. Ran started coughing uncontrollably and gasping for air. Her face was gazed with love juice. Yukari enjoyed the sight but was impatient for more and pointed downwards.

"Get to work."

Ran eyes were watering and the taste of Yukari's pussy was thick in her mouth. Once again, Ran forced herself against her every natural instinct to will herself forwards until her face was right next to Yukari. She shuddered and fought back her gag reflex. She looked up sheepishly, looking in hope for a sign that Yukari was satisfied with just simply teasing her and wouldn't let her go through with it but was met with that same impatient stare she had seen earlier.

Ran outstretched her tongue as far as she could and, hesitating for a fleeting moment, started to lick around the edges of her masters vagina who's pungent scent filled her nostrils. Trailing around the pink flaps with care, Ran tickled and probed Yukari's soft rose bud. Her tongue working like a pet lapping up water from a bowl. Yukari was feeling the effects of Ran's efforts and had started to rub her breasts herself, the mist forming over her eyes when someone loses themselves in ecstasy which only grew when Ran started to flicker over her labia, setting of fireworks in her brain. Yukari's heart started to beat faster, her nipples becoming erect, her blood pressure sky-rocketed, making her feel giddy. She groaned as she felt something long and warm probe her entrance repeatedly, sending shivers up her spine. Ran was working her mouth diligently, despite her unwilling part in the matter.

Yukari had to commend her as she bit her lip as another wave of pleasure hit her. She certainly had an innate talent for this kind of thing. She chuckled to herself, wondering what Ran would think of that if she knew. Ran, on her end, noticed that Yukari was getting wetter. Juice was dripping down her legs and Yukari was moving her crotch closer to Ran in her eagerness to receive her attentions. Ran's tongue was now glazed with her masters sweet moisture as more and more of it leaked onto her as she caressed her special place. It looked like she was lapping it up, like it was a kind of delicious ambrosia to her but the truth was that she had to fight the urge to throw up every second that this sordid affair continued. One of Yukari's fine pubic hairs brushed up against her nose and she suppressed the urge to sneeze.

She licked and stroked the areas that provoked the most intense reactions form Yukari almost automatically, reasoning that things would be over sooner if she did but Yukari showed no signs of slowing down as her body shuddered and came all over Ran's waiting face without warning. She flinched back, as if she had been physically slapped, wetness dripping down her face. Yukari was breathing heavily but boasted a beaming smile which Ran didn't see as she was too busy washing her face with great handfuls of bath water. Yukari reached down with one hand and rubbed her pussy, before bringing it up for inspection. She was surprised to find herself so wet, the strands of cum shining like a spider web as she flexed her fingers. She would have to congratulate Ran when she had the time but right now, she still wanted to sample her very pleasing talents.

"That was really nice Ran. So nice in fact that I would like for you to continue your commendable efforts. I find that you can never have to much of a good thing. You're not too tired to go on are you my dear Shikigami?"

Ran wiped her mouth, blue water dripping down her body, like a marble statuette in a pool. She frowned, veins bulging. Summoning every ounce of self control which was made all the more difficult with that condescending smile of Yukari's beaming down at her, Ran knelt down once again and said flatly, "Of course not, Yukari-sama."

Yukari nodded her approval, placing a hand on top of Ran's head, slowly tracing her hand through the many interweaving strands. Such silky soft and youthful hair, she thought. She felt that long probing tongue that she had rapidly grown so acquainted with start to work its magic once again. So good, the way it seemed to flicker and tease you until you were on the brink only to move onto a new area and repeat the process. The texture of her tongue was also somewhat rough but also gentle at the same time. It was hard to put your finger on it.

This time Ran decided to throw her shame out of the window and make Yukari climax as soon as possible. She began with her usual routine of painstakingly licking around the edges, building up the feelings and tension before tonguing the velvety flesh covering her clitorus. This time however she lunged forwards and engulfed it in her wet mouth and started sucking like a vacuum cleaner, like it was her favourite thing in the entire world. Yukari gasped loudly, clearly taken off guard at this sudden outburst. Her grip on Ran's hair tightened as her clitorus was explored with great appetite, like a feast, such was the intensity of the tongue lashing. Ran released her vice-like mouth only to take a quick breath and than without a moments pause, she went straight back in for a second course. Yukari started to lovingly caress behind Ran's ear, moaning her approval at regular intervals as her cunt was sucked on like the sweetest candy.

She started to pump her hips forward as her heightened sexual arousal took over completely, rubbing herself on all over Ran who look bewildered as Yukari slammed into her face repeatedly. She was riding her like a horse, smearing her juices all over her face. Yukari was panting, her eyes focused only on Ran. She hadn't felt this heat, this overwhelming passion in ages. Her tongue rolled around the side of her mouth in excitement, her golden locks of hair waving about chaotically. Water was raging around in the bath at the Youkai's energetic antics. It was like a storm, each trust from Yukari propelling bathwater out onto the floor.

Ran mumbled against Yukari's pussy for her to stop but her words came out in a jumbled mess, her face not left alone for even a second to form the words. Even if had she been able to, Yukari in her fired up state wasn't likely to even hear her. The sensation of rubbing herself all over Ran's cushioned face was simply sensational. Her delicate nose rubbing against the folds of Yukari's cunt, her squishy cheeks which were now slick with clear fluids. Her delicious mouth and long saliva coated tongue which struggled under the relentless assault. All these things touched and stroked against Yukari as she thrust her hips back and fourth. Ran gagged at the powerful odour and cum that was seeping into her while her master enjoyed the pitiful moaning and protests coming from Ran's abused mouth. It made things all the sweeter for her.

Ran tried to push herself back using the black wall of the bath as purchase but Yukari's grip on the back of her head was unwavering and strong. She choked as she fought to clear her airways, taking in deep ragged breaths as soon as Yukari backed away for another thrust. Yukari was also taking in deep breaths as she pushed her body but in stark contrast to Ran, she was having the time of her life. Humping the face of a beautiful Kitsune in her steamy bathroom, what more could she ask for? Her expression was one of pure heated frenzy. Her luscious lips formed into a beaming smile, her eyes wide open and focused on Ran's soiled face. The way Ran sometimes opened one eye to see what was happening and immediately shut it as the next thrust slammed into her. The way her body trembled as the momentum from Yukari's hips travelled through it and the way her laboured breathing and sniffles blew on her vagina were a feast for the eyes and senses.

Yukari was almost there! She could feel her powerful orgasm approach her as Ran's fruitless efforts to push herself away weakened. Ran's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her desperate mumbling petered off. She couldn't breathe! Her tails behind her trashed violently in the water.

"Ah, I'm-," Yukari screamed, her face a picture of bliss as she held Ran's head against her tightly. Her head arched upwards towards the ceiling as she yelled, "I'm coming!" at the top of her lungs.

A flood of cum rushed into Ran's mouth and splashed against her face, the sticky taste making her gag and cough repeatedly. Such was the volume of juices that surged into Ran that it started to leak out of her nose. Ran's throat worked to swallow as much of the clear liquid as possible in an automatic response to keep her breathing. Yukari ground her crouch onto Ran's face as her orgasm washed over her, revealing in the feeling of her cunt rubbing up against Ran's unfortunate features. Her Shikigami's cheeks bulged and she became very light headed, her arms growing limp and falling into the swirling water with a splash. The great Yukari Yakumo quivered and shook for a moment, dazed from all the pleasure. Finally she let go of her partner and slumped into the bath along with the exhausted Ran. She let out a whoosh of air and rubbed her forehead, tired and feeling completely fulfilled.

"Well that was," she paused, panting.

"Nice," she finished.

Ran was swaying like she was out of batteries. Her eyes glazed over, looking at something distant. The strands of her hair were dirty and clumped together and love juice dribbled down her chin and down her breasts. Her many tails lay still behind her, floating on the now cool water like a bushy carpet. Yukari tutted to herself. Maybe she had been a bit too hard on Ran on her first day living here but it was partly her own fault for acting so stubbornly. If it's one thing Yukari enjoyed, it was to bring someone down who was batting above their station.

She reached out and gently pulled Ran to her, wrapping her arms around her warmly. She really was quite dirty, sweaty and she smelled of sex. Well, Yukari didn't particularly mind that scent. She started to splash water on Ran's body and picked up a sponge. She grinned.

"We can't have you in that state, can we Ran?"

She started to wash her new Shikigami while she thought of all the nice things they could get up to together in the future. They had all the time in the world, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only three days since Ran Yakumo had been released from the households private dungeon and already she had been summoned to do naughty and demeaning things. Ran shuffled uncomfortably down the corridor, her nine golden tails flapping angrily behind her at the intruder in their midst. She tried to ignore the itchy feeling by thinking about something else.

Anything else. She remembered the first time she had mistakenly discovered the dungeon laying concealed under the Yakumo household and had qustioned Mistress Yukari as to what its purpose was. The malignant way that Yukari had smiled when she had replied that the dungeon was for those that displeased her had sent a small shiver up Ran's spine.

Then the Youkai of boundaries had cheerfully added that she never had much cause to use it as the occupants of Gensokyo were usually wise enough not to displease her.

Ran shuddered. Thinking about the dungeon and displeasing her mistress was certainly not helping things. Her gaze lingered at the eastern style sliding doors that lined each side of the corridor that she found herself walking down. The doors all hung invitingly open, showing the silent and empty rooms within.

Ran hoped against hope that perhaps Chen was inside one of the rooms. Her little Shikigami often liked to stretch herself out on a comfy rug and rest at this time of night but dear Chen was nowhere to be found. Ran wanted to apologize for her behavior, for taking advantage of her trust. She wanted things to return to the way they had been before but knew deep down that such a thing was impossible no matter how much she wished for it.

Ran passed under a glass lamp hanging from the ceiling. It's bright, ghostly glow made her eyes water slightly as her eyes were still getting used to not being constantly surrounded by perpetual darkness. She stopped walking, lest she drop the tray of tea and confectioneries that she was so carefully trying not to drop.

The Kitsune's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red. The discomfort that Yukari's toy was causing her wasn't the only factor that was quickening her breath. She hadn't been permitted to touch herself since leaving the dungeon and she certainly hadn't been able to work off her excess lust while imprisoned in that stony shell of a place.

Yukari hadn't requested her company but that didn't come as much of a surprise to Ran. Even if she hadn't made the mistake of displeasing her, Yukari had been neglecting her for quite some time now.

Ran had often poundered the reason for this. It had been Yukari's fault that Ran had turned into such a lustful creature after all so to be cast aside so heartlessly was incredibly cruel. If she was to be discarded like some used tissue then why had Yukari forcibly made her her Shikigami so long ago?

Ran's lips quivered with a seething anger that boiled up from the very bottom of her heart. It hadn't been the first time that she had pondered this question.

The only possible answer it could be was that wretched Miko temptress had stolen her beloved mistress away from her. Ever since the cherry blossom incident Yukari had become infatuated with Reimu Hakurei, the current shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine.

As a result Yukari had been spending less and less time around the home and had only requested Ran as her partner a mere handful of occasions.

Neglect was partly the reason that she had finally turned to Chen for the affection that she had been so sorely in need of but Yukari had punished her for that act despite causing her frustration in the first place. Since her hands were occupied with the tray her tails pounded the floor in irritation.

_That little succubus! Temping my Mistress away from me! I bet she used some kind of foul trick. A cursed talisman or some underhanded magic. I won't stand for it! I won't let you have her! _

Ran sighed. A sigh weighed down by a deep shame. She knew that it was partially her own fault. If she had simply defeated Reimu on that fateful night then the shrine maiden never would have met Yukari. She also didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that Yukari had simply grown bored of her after all these years.

Steps echoed down the hallway, snapping Ran out of her musing. She made an effort to compose herself with as much dignity as she could muster, fully expecting Yukari to come stalking out of the shadows.

But it wasn't her at all. It was a silver haired girl dressed in a flowery green dress with a sword sheath hung threatening at her hip. Ran tensed and almost shouted out a challenge until she recognized the girl as Youmu Konpaku, the gardener and helper of one of Yukari's closest friends, the netherworld princess Yuyuko Saigyouji. Ran frowned. Why hadn't she been told about this visitor? Wasn't she trusted anymore?

Youmu saw Ran walking calmly towards her and nodded a curt greeting. "Hello, Ran Yakumo. It's nice to see you again," she greeted but Ran noticed that her dark blue eyes held none of the warmth that her greeting suggested. Youmu had always been a serious and stoic girl.

"Lady Yukari and Lady Yuyuko are eagerly awaiting your presence outside in the garden."

_It figures that Yuyuko would be visiting if her little gardener was hanging around. _

Ran's chest tightened as a realization entered her mind at the kind of humiliating play that Yukari had no doubt in store for her. She was both horrified and if truth be told, a little excited at the prospect.

Youmu nodded, content in the fact that her task was done. "I will not be attending the gathering myself but please pass on my sincerest greetings to Lady Yukari," Youmu said before bowing ever so slightly. The kind of greeting reserved for one servant to another.

"I'll be sure too," Ran replied, returning the brief nod as she began to walk past the gardener but before she had taken more than a few steps she flinched and she let out a small whimper as Yukari's toy suddenly started to twist and turn inside her, pushing against her sensitive insides in both uncomfortable and deliciously simulating ways.

_Damn it. Please, not now. Not here. Not in front of this girl!_

Youmu watched Ran quizzically while frowning. "Are you troubled, Ran Yakumo?" she asked, unnecessarily using her full name. "You seem to be in some discomfort."

Ran stifled a moan as the toy continued vibrating and briefly wondered if Youmu was aware of what was happening. That she was smiling sardonically under that cold mask of total indifference. Did Yukari tell her?

"No. No, I'm perfectly fine," Ran replied in a slightly quivering tone. Then, gripping the tray tightly between her fingers she walked briskly past Youmu. Ran concentrated on holding her head up high and keeping her stride as perfectly poised as possible.

Partly to appear as cool as self assured as she always had and partly to avoid her legs from buckling under the many waves of electrifying pleasure rocked her body like a raging orgasmic storm.

Yukari might occasionally use Ran's body for her own amusement but as far as anyone else was concerned, she was still the embodiment of a powerful and wise Youaki and Ran was utterly determined to maintain that reputation in the eyes of others.

Ran heard Youmu's footsteps echoing softly behind her, barely audible even to her keen scenes. If the silver haired gardener had looked over her slender shoulder and noticed Yukari's toy sticking out from Ran's long flowing white robes, she gave no indication.

Ran let out a labored breath as a single bead of sweat trickled down her brow. The overwhelming urge to simply drop the tray and scream at the top of her lungs almost got the better of her but as Youmu turned the corner the vibrations abruptly stopped. Ran blinked. Her expression a strange mixture of relief and regret.

Clearly Yukari had been watching her somehow and had no doubt taken great pleasure in her Shikigami's embarrassment. Ran hoped that her mistress was planning on being affectionate towards her tonight but deep down she suspected that the nights torment was only just beginning for her.

Ran pushed aside the flapping cloth hanging over the open frame and emerged into the expansive household garden. The full moon bathed the many rare and colourful plants in a serene shade of ghostly white. Burning lamps hung from the rooftops overlooking the garden which helped to illuminate the beautiful variety of flowers, statues and meticulously trimmed grass on display which had wowed many a visitor in the past.

Flowing water could be heard as Ran passed over the stonework bridge above the pond. The source of the miniature waterfall's endless liquid remained as mysterious as always. Ran spotted Yukari reclining in a nearby deck chair and quickly walked over to her, eager not to keep her waiting any further.

The Youkai of boundaries smiled and happily waved Ran over to her. "Ah, there you are my loyal servant. I trust you didn't have any trouble on your journey here?" she asked innocently. Ran's cheeks flushed red slightly as she replied "No trouble at all mistress. Shall I set the tray down here?" she asked, indicating the oaken table with a nod.

Yukari stretched her magnificently smooth arms and let out a lazy yawn. "No, I think not. Come. Bring the tray over here Ran. I'm feeling rather peckish all of a sudden."

While Yukari delicately plucked a cream filled biscuit off the tray Ran carefully stole a look at her masters body. Yukari was dressed in a loose fitting komono, the colour of which matched her deep purple eyes.

It hung enticingly off of one shoulder, exposing her heaving cleavage with each breath she took. Her long golden locks had been carefully tied up in a bun that rested behind her head.

Ran's gaze traveled across Yukari's flawless skin, wondering how it would taste if she were to run her tongue along it. The silky texture was, in her past experiences, soft and supple to the touch. One of her favorite tasks was when Yukari asked for a massage because then Ran could take her sweet time and painstakingly smother her hands all over her master's magnificent form.

Ran found her eyes resting on Yukari's succulent, full lips. That sexy mouth that she had kissed countless times throughout the centuries and could almost remember every single one of those cherished memories as if they had occurred only yesterday.

_Ah, if only she would ask me to apologise. I would gladly kiss her and all would be forgiven. _

"Ran, is something the matter? You seem to be staring at me."

Ran blinked as her master's words knocked her out of her little stupor. She realized that her mouth had been hanging slightly open and closed it immediately. While trying to slow down her heavy breathing, she responded in the professional manner that was expected of her. "Forgive me, mistress. I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry Ran," Yukari interrupted soothingly. "I have already forgiven you. I released you from the dungeon after all, did I not? Let it not be said that I'm cruel to those that serve me. You don't think I was too harsh in my punishment, do you Ran?" The nine tailed fox shifted uncomfortably for a moment under her robe before shacking her head slowly side to side. "Not at all mistress. I-" the words caught in her throat for a fleeting moment.

"I deserved it. I'm sorry that I shamed you. Let me make it up to you. Please." Ran closed her eyes and bowed her head as low as she could manage. For a while all she could hear was the running water coming from the pond and the occasional splash of a fish. An intense pleading look was hiding just under the practiced surface of the cool and collected mask that Ran Yakumo wore.

_Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. _

Yukari chuckled lightly and softly lifted up her servant's head with a single finger. The warm smile that Yukari displayed made Ran's heart flutter in the hope that everything really would be forgiven.

"Don't be silly Ran. You know I could never stay angry at my beloved Shikigami for too long. Not after all the wonderful times we have enjoyed together. Speaking of which. Are you wearing the toy that I so generously provided?" Ran blushed and simply nodded. She wondered why she was still embarrassed after all this time in Yukari's service. After all, this kind of humiliation play was nothing new.

Ran's object of desire reached around and pulled the nail tailed fox towards her. The sudden roughness made Ran gasp a little though she tried her best to remain as stoic as usual. Harder to ignore was the enticing way her master's breasts pressed up against her thigh. She wanted nothing more than to lovingly bury her face between those wonderfully shaped globes and suckle them like a hungry child.

_Ah, how heavenly it would be to be tenderly mothered by my mistress as she slowly ran her hand through my golden hair. _

Instead of Ran's perfect fantasy taking shape Yukari instead decided to stick her hand under her servant's robe and unceremoniously grope her peachy bottom. "You have such a shapely ass Ran. Such naughty flesh. I'm almost a little jealous myself." Without warning her searching hand started to squeeze Ran's cheeks tightly.

"T-thank you, mistress," Ran said through gritted teeth as her bare skin was caressed roughly and without care. Her tails tensed up as Yukari chuckled and gave her servant's ass a playful slap.

"You don't appear to be wearing any underwear?" she said as she looked up at Ran with mischievous glee. That was a trick question as it had been none other than Yukari who had forbidden her from wearing anything under her robes to cover up her modestly. Ran looked down at her mistress, looking into those deep purple eyes for the first time since entering the garden. You could get lost in those all knowing eyes if you were not careful.

"I'm sorry mistress. I...I forgot to put them on today."

Yukari tutted and shook her head. "Don't you lie to me," she said in a sultry voice. "I don't need to use my magic to see what your thinking. It's as clear as day to me. You're trying to seduce me with this slutty body of yours. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, I am!" Ran whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my shameful behavior. Please forgive my selfish indulgences."

Yukari chuckled as she leaned in closer. So close that Ran thought that she was going to kiss her. With this sweet thought in mind she leaned forward herself slightly in silent anticipation, her heart skipping a beat as she pursed her lips but she should have known better. Her mistress stopped just short, much to her disappointment. In place of the tender kiss she instead felt something tugging at the toy lodged deeply within her anus. Ran winced but kept herself from moaning. She knew that her mistress liked it when she tried to remain dignified in the face of such abasement.

"Oh? What's this?" Yukari asked in mock surprise as she tugged at it again. "It looks as if you've grown another tail. How wonderful. What a truly remarkable occurrence. Tell me Ran, when did this happen?"

Ran enjoyed the cool refreshing feel of Yukari's breath against the skin of her neck as she searched for an answer that would please her mistress. Of course Yukari knew the origin behind this seemingly miraculous turn of events. When Ran had returned to her room this mourning she had found an object wrapped in fine silk placed conspicuously atop her bed. Inside was a note and a large animal tail toy with beads at the end of it. The tail was coloured golden and had been well crafted to look just like one of her own. The note attached had been written in Yukari's elegant handwriting. Ran still remembered the words.

_To my dearest Servant Ran. _

_As much as I care for you your current behavior towards Chen is completely unacceptable. However I cannot help but blame myself. As your master, I at least bare some responsibility. As foolishly generous as I am, I have decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Tonight I expect you to wear the item that was so lovingly provided to you and report to the garden. Bring a fully furnished tea set along with you. I'm very much looking forward to your company. Please do not disappoint me and will I promise that I will make this a night to remember. _

_Sincerely_

_Your ever caring Mistress_

"Well Ran?" Yukari breathed lightly into her perked up ear, sending a shiver down Ran's spine. "Don't keep me waiting." Ran flushed a little and looked away as she fumbled in her mind for a response that would play along with Yukari's little game. "I...I noticed it in the morning, Mistress. It's quite a surprise to me as well." Yukari chuckled a little and continued to gently pull and twist the tail playfully as she spoke. Yukari's soft spoken words tickled the hairs inside her ear.

Ran squirmed uncomfortably under the verbal and physical assault. The tail pulling was unwelcome but having her Mistress tease her with whispers of promise was starting to make her wet. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red and her breathing was coming in short bursts. Since her Mistress was leaning in so closely Ran could easily smell her distinctive perfumed fragrance and she gleefully filled her nostrils with the familiar sweet sensation.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Yukari, her smile turning into a mischievous grin. "If I didn't know you better I would have no choice but to assume that you were enjoying this. Is your new tail really that sensitive?"

Ran stifled a gasp as the anal tail suddenly twisted and turned inside her ass with renewed vigor as Yukari intensified her violation without warning. Her hands were now visibly shaking as she struggled to hold onto the tray and a light whimper escaped her lips. Her body almost took an involuntary step backwards but Yukari violently tugged her back into her embrace.

"I didn't give you permission to leave," she hissed mean-spiritedly. A searching hand reached under her blue robe and started to stroke against her now dripping wet pussy. Ran was forced to squeeze her eyes shut as the feelings emanating from between her legs became almost too much for her to bare.

_Oh no, not there. Please not there. I won't be able to hold on! _

Yukari winced as her hand immediately became slick with juices. "You little naughty fox!" she snapped. "Not only are you not wearing any underwear but your legs are almost dripping wet. Just what is running through that lewd head of yours? Are you just a wild animal in heat? What happened to your pride?"

Ran whimpered like a scolded child as Yukari continued to send waves of pleasure racing throughout her body. "I'm s-so s-sorry!" Ran stammered. "S-sorry!"

With her eyes firmly closed, sounds and feelings became that much more intense. The clang of china as she struggled to keep the tea set from clattering to the ground. The sound of rushing water from the garden's waterfall and the faint wind brushing against her skin. And of course her own heavy breath and the squelching sound as her masters hand worked it's magic on her.

"Are you going to drop the tray Ran? asked Yukari, her voice labored with effort. "I expressly forbid you to drop that tray. I will not have my slutty little servant ruin one of my favorite kimono's. Do you hear me Ran? I'll punish you!" Ran forced one eyes slightly open and looked at her master apologetically, hoping for mercy but Yukari looked like she was in some kind of trance.

Ran knew that look. She knew that her Mistress had lost herself in her sadistic nature. Even so, her skillful hand combined with the tormenting her ass was receiving as the beads moved around inside her was driving her crazy.

"Please Mistress. P-please stop. It's too much!" she pleaded through gritted teeth. Her hands gripped the tray tightly. So tightly that her nails dug into the pristine metalwork. Her golden tails waved around frantically and she groaned as her own unwilling climax approached.

"Stop?" Yukari asked incredulously. "Don't be silly Ran. Just stand there and accept your master's generous hospitality." Ran groaned as Yukari's skillful fingers stroked against her most sensitive place.

Usually her mistress wore gloves so feeling Yukari's soft skin directly against her pussy was incredibly simulating to the point that Ran couldn't stifle her loud lustful moans. She bite her lip as the tea set cluttered like an earthquake was assaulting the ground.

_This isn't good! This isn't good! She knows all of my weak points!_

Yukari looked up from her sitting position and smiled warmly as she saw the pained expression on her servant's face. It was a intense mixture of pleasure, embarrassment and fear. Pleasure at her master's touch. Embarrassment at having to debase herself and fear at disobeying her master's orders. That potent emotional cocktail sent Yukari's mind spinning. She became drunk on her defenseless Shikigami's whirlpool of feelings.

She wanted to see her servant cum. She wanted to tear off that mask of respectability and duty that Ran usually wore and reduce her to nothing more than a screaming being drunk on her own lust. "Cum for me Ran! Let me see your delightful expression as you cum!" With a practiced ease Yukari giggled mischievously as she subtly adjusted her motions and the pitch of her loving strokes. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Ran gasped and pitched her head back as if to howl at the moon. Instead she let out an extraordinary moan of pleasure. She closed her eyes and whimpered as she tried desperately to cling onto the tray. Her many tails coiled tightly around themselves as their owner momentarily lost control of her own body. Her legs shook and as she squirted out a steady stream of sweet nectar across the garden.

Yukari exclaimed in delight as her slender arm was showered in love juices. She looked up at Ran's face blissfully and fell in love all over again with the passionate expression displayed on her loyal servant's face. More beautiful than the most skillfully painted picture.

For what seemed like an eternity Ran was swallowed up in the tempest of her own glorious gratification but eventually everything had to come to an end and at some point sanity returned to the long lived Kitsune and she regained her senses. She cautiously opened one eye and then two and sheepishly looked down at her mistress.

_I hope she isn't angry with me. _

Ran let out a short breath of relief as she realized that her master seemed strangely pleased with her even through she had sprayed one half of Yukari's body with her naughty ejaculation.

Yukari clapped her hands together and chuckled in delight. Something in Yukari's deep purple eyes made Ran a little uneasy but her heart filled with pride as she heard her master's next words.

"Wonderful Ran. Simply wonderful. You didn't even drop a single item. Not even one! Just what I would expect from someone who shares my name."

Ran was still panting slightly and felt a little light headed but she bowed her head at the compliment almost automatically. The long years of servitude overriding her scattered mind. "T-thank you, Mistress. I'm glad I was able to please you."

_Perhaps she really did call me here to forgive me for Chen. Truly? _

Yukari smiled and took a tea cup off the tray and brought the steaming warm liquid to her lips. When she was done she stretched her wonderful body and reclined herself to a more comfortable position in the deck chair.

Ran watched intently as her master's gyrations exposed every angle of her impossibly perfect figure. Her flawlessly delicate skin. Her creamy thighs that poked out invitingly from beneath her Kimono and her luscious blonde hair that never seemed to lose its newborn sheen.

However, despite the mouthwatering view, Ran noticed that her master's demeanor had changed. Gone was the passionate, almost caring look she had displayed before and in it's place had returned her usual mischievous smirk. Yukari held up her hand in the air and examined the glistening fluid that now clung to her skin.

"Quite the mess you've made, Ran," Yukari said while she repeatedly pressed her thumb and forefinger together in a somewhat mezmorizing motion. Her purple eyes seemed transfixed as the sparkling bridge made up of Ran's own juices appeared and disappeared with each movement.

"You've soaked through half my Kimono with your naughty liquid. And such an amount as well. Frankly, I'm shocked, Ran. We could water the entire garden with what you produce between your legs. Why, I bet I smell like an unwashed brute thanks to your lack of control."

Ran looked down at the floor in a show of submission. "I'm sorry Mistress," she said, acting the part of the apologetic servant but secretly, deep down in her heart she was incredibly aroused.

Her master's touch. She wanted to experience more of that. More of her master's affection but she knew that she would receive none of that if she didn't play along.

After a while Yukari brought up her well manicured hand up to her nose and sniffed the pungent aroma like a wine connoisseur. She tutted to herself.

"Well, it isn't exactly a bad aroma. A bit strong but not without it's charm." She offered up her finger and stared at Ran expectantly. "Look Ran. My hand is all dirty. Could you possibly help your Mistress with her problem?"

Ran bowed slightly and moved to obey. She knew exactly what her master expected of her but Ran was more than willing to comply. She wanted to see Yukari's face filled with unreserved love and affection towards her and smile warmly as their bodies lay intertwined under the sheets of a futon, like it had been during the early years.

She wanted Yukari to fall asleep among her soft tails so she could stare at her sleeping face. She wanted to be Yukari's center of attention, her passion and her focus without any unwanted distractions.

She moved closer, her heart beat steadily increasing as she opened her mouth. Yukari's finger hovered invitingly in front of her like a tasty pre-offered treat and Ran hungry devoured it like it had been her first real meal in ages. Too her, it tasted even sweeter than fried tofu.

Yukari gasped a little as Ran suckled on her finger with the force of a suction cup while she passionately rolled her tongue around in all the right places that she knew from experience would please her master.

Ran's face was filled with heavenly bliss as she savored her master's creamy taste like it was the most potent and addictive drug ever created. Caught up in the moment and without waiting for permission she ejected Yukari's glistening finger out of her mouth with a loud pop before swallowing up the next one all the way to the knuckle before resuming her intense tongue bath.

"My, my," Yuakri said mockingly, obviously taken a little aback by her servant's aggressive behavior. "Are my fingers really that tasty, Ran? I fear that I might end up even dirtier than before at this rate."

Ran looked up at her master apologetically as she continued to greedily feast on her fingers and smiled inwardly as she saw cracks start to appear in Yukari's usual cool and composed demeanor.

Yukari's succulent lips hung open and her cheeks had turned a deep shade of rosy red. Her breaths had quickened tremendously and the almost invisible way her eyelids twitched suggested that perhaps the effort of keeping up her noble and haughty facade was becoming a little too much for her to maintain in the face of Ran's skillful tongue.

Ran reluctantly stopped sucking for just a moment in order to speak up and really twist the knife into Yukari's momentarily fragile heart. She knew Yukari cared about her, at least in her own special little way but often needed a little encouragement before she openly displayed it.

"Nothing you do could ever make your body dirty in my eyes, my Mistress."

Yukari chuckled a little at that but the fact that she hadn't responded with a scathing or sarcastic remark betrayed the fact that she was scared of what would happen if she tried to form a response. Perhaps she would moan in a most delicious way.

Emboldened by this knowledge, Ran stuck two fingers inside her mouth and longingly caressed each and every inch of flesh until they were coated in a thick stream of her own saliva. The only escape for Yukari's fingers was when Ran decided to taste another of her master's delectable digits. Yukari tried to stifle a low pitched moan by pulling up a hand to shield her mouth but instead Ran gently grasped the hand and guided it into her mouth.

"You're being unusually assertive today, Ran," Yukari said through pursed lips as she struggled to keep her voice at an even pitch. Even so, her every other word quivered in such a cute way as Ran deliberately nibbled lightly on her finger. "Just who is the master in this relationship?"

By way of answering, Ran finally released Yukari's hand from her grip and affectionately kissed her Mistress once on the palm. She looked up and locked eyes with Yukari. "You are, Mistress," she answered as she lovingly kissed her wrist. Yukari shifted uncomfortably in her deck chair as Ran pushed up the sleeve of her flowery Kimono and kissed along her smooth skin as she traveled along its lengh, leaving kisses in her wake.

Surrounded as she was by her impressive garden and lavish estate, Yukari seemed as untouchable as a princess and Ran felt incredibly honored to be the only one to see the Youaki of boundaries at her most exposed and vulnerable.

Ran planted one last peck on her master's arm before leaning forwards to steal a kiss from those tempting deep red lips that seemed to bewitch her with promises of things to come. Instead of receiving that so sort after treasure, Yukari sighed deeply and quickly held up a hand that stopped Ran in her tracks.

The nine tailed fox looked confused and a little hurt that she had been denied her affection after servicing her master so diligently but the years of servitude she had endured compelled her to stop and take stock.

_Why did she reject my advances? Perhaps she just needs a little more encouragement. My master has a tendency to hide her true feelings and intentions under an impenetrable mask of deceit. It's a burden she must endure, lest people take advantage of her but you don't have to act that way with me. I'll never leave your side and will always be your one and only Shikigami._

Ran started to lean forwards to plant a tender kiss on her master's lips but the sudden sound of light clapping caused her animal ears to twitch and arch around. The romantic spell was instantly broken and Ran surged upwards, her single minded purpose to protect her master from any unseen attack.

She frowned and scanned around the garden like a predator on the lookout for prey. The area was well lit with burning lamps as well as the relaxing moonlight but Ran could detect nothing lurking in the shadows.

Ran held her breath and tried to block out the sound of rushing water from the garden's miniature waterfall. The clapping still continued at a steady rhythm and Ran's whole body tensed up as she heard a light chuckling laugh echo from places unseen.

_Damn it all! Where in damnation is that clapping coming from? _

"Stand down, Ran," ordered Yukari in a stern voice from behind her. "You don't want to scare away our guest, do you?"

"Guest?" Ran questioned before gasping with a horrifying realization that made her feel almost physically sick.

_Of course! Yuyuko! But, that's not...Yukari wouldn't expose my shameful behavior like that. She wouldn't do that to me. It's impossible._

All the colour had drained from Ran's usually healthy looking complexion. She looked like she had seen a ghost and that's exactly what was about to happen. From out between the otherworldly looking rose bushes came a cheerful looking Yuyuko Saigyouji, clapping her hands together like a young girl as she approached.

Yuyuko was one of Yukari's oldest friends and a powerful figure in Gensokyo in her own right but none of that mattered to Ran. The only question that matter to her was why she was here, in this garden, at this very moment.

"Ah, such a display of passion," she said in a somewhat dreamy tone. "I just couldn't help but give you my applause." She was dressed in a jet black kimono embroidered with yellow sunflowers. In her pink, wavy long hair was a violet flower that glowed with a supernatural beauty.

Her loose fitting clothing struggled to contain her impressive cleavage as she walked towards them in a very controlled and elegant way.

"Ah, welcome Yuyu," said Yukari, choosing to greet the princess of the dead by her pet nickname which she wouldn't dare utter outside of private company. Yukari arched an eyebrow at Yuyuko's bemused expression. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. I take it you couldn't endure watching from the sidelines anymore?"

Yuyuko sighed and shook her head. "Of course not, Yukari. How could I abandon my friend in her hour of greatest need? You told me you wanted to punish your naught servant but it looked like you were the one being devoured by her instead."

She cast a wiry smile at Yukari and clapped her hands together playfully. "I wonder who really needs to be punished for her naughty behavior here?"

"Oh shut up, Yuyu," grumbled Yukari lightheartedly. "Your making me look weak in front of my Shikigami." Yuyuko placed a hand on her chin and looked up at the sky in thought.

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "It looked like you were doing a good job of making yourself look weak all by yourself." This time she turned her smile towards Ran. "However, I cannot really blame you. Your servant does seem especially skilled."

Yuyuko traced her finger against a vacant deck chair as she passed and hummed lightly to herself, her gaze unnervingly fixated on Ran Yakumo. Her friendly smile radiated warmth but the subtle way her lips curled at the sides of her mouth suggested a hidden smirk hiding just under the surface that made Ran a little weak at the knees.

_Just how long had Yuyuko been standing there? How much had she witnessed? My reputation! I'll never be respected or feared ever again if this gets out! When I pass people on the street they will all laugh at me behind my back! I'll never be able to show my face in public! _

Ran was absolutely shocked to the very core and stood in a kind of stupefied trance. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her! Her mind was racing with endless possibilities and none of them seemed good.

It was like her heart had turned to ice, such was the deepening pit of despair that had taken hold inside of her. She turned to Yukari pleadingly, her mind refusing to accept the possibility that she had been betrayed by the one person she loved. "Mistress! She! Yuyuko. She saw. She saw everything. I-"

"Oh hush, Ran," Yukari snapped. "Stop blabbering and offer our guest some refreshments. You haven't forgotten the basic rules of hospitality have you?" However when the only movement that came from her Shikigami was the restless twisting of her golden tails, Yukari lost her patience. "Ran!" she commanded in a loud tone that dripped authority. "Your master is talking to you!"

Like waking up from a really bad dream, Ran slowly turned her head towards the source of the voice without really hearing the specific words spoken. Her gaze seemed somewhat distant until she focused on Yukari's deep purple eyes that never failed to enchant her.

"Why?" she asked in a trembling tone. "Why? Why, Mistress? Why is Yuyuko here?" Now that the floodgates had been opened, Ran found that she couldn't keep herself from speaking words that would have never escaped her carefully guarded lips under normal circumstances.

"This isn't fair! I thought that we had a special bond together. You're displaying me like some common possession! How am I to perform my duties in your name when faced with such shame?" Yukari frowned at this blatant display of disobedience but said nothing for the time being.

Perhaps she was simply too angry to speak or maybe she was just surprised that her normally timid Shikigami had worked up the nerve to question her master's will in such a fashion. Yuyuko came up behind Ran and, taking careful steps to avoid the Kitsune's flapping tails, draped her arms around Ran's shoulders in a loving embrace.

"Now, now, Ran," she said cheerfully. "Don't worry about me. You can trust me to keep this little indulgence a secret." Ran could feel Yuyuko's soft breasts pressing against her back as she whispered sweet words within her ear. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all and Ran had often admired Yuyuko's charming beauty and graceful nature however she wasn't about to debase herself in front of someone that she didn't love.

"You seem tense," whispered Yuyuko, her words warm and inviting. "Just relax and do away with that silly little notion of pride. You're among friends here. Just let yourself go and I promise that you'll enjoy yourself immensely."

Ran tensed a little as she felt a cold, sticky feeling inside her ear. It felt like someone was lightly bathing her ear with a wet dish cloth. It was a strange feeling but not altogether unpleasant. She heard Yuyuko's mumbling echo within her protruding ear and realized that Yuyuko was actually licking her! Someone other than her master was licking her!

Intense feelings of shock and embarrassment twisted themselves around her heart. When she felt a searching hand brush across her chest, something deep within her compelled Ran to escape.

"No," Ran exclaimed forcefully before squirming free of Yuyuko's groping hands. Ran held a shielding hand across her chest in a futile attempt to protect her honor as she stumbled a few steps across the garden before stopping abruptly. Between the two wise Youkai, Ran found that she had nowhere left to run. And, Ran feared, no allies to turn to.

Yuyuko let out a disappointed sigh and ran a slender hand through her bright pink hair. "Oh, my. Does the thought of my touch disgust you so, Ran? If I wasn't such a good friend of your master, I might feel a little offended." Yuyuko smiled reassuringly and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture. "But don't worry Ran. You have nothing to fear from me. Why don't you come over here and let me comfort you before things become...awkward, hmmm?"

Ran shivered a little and it had nothing to do with the weather. The garden tonight had been blessed with a beautiful full moon and clear night sky. No, it wasn't the weather that made her shiver, rather it was the way that Yukari and Yuyuko were staring at her made her feel small and oppressed. A deep double set of purple and pink eyes that were more threatening than anything Ran had witnessed.

"Please, Mistress!" Ran appealed in a last, desperate plea. "Don't make me do this in front of someone else. I am your Shikigami. I only have eyes for you, Mistress!" Yukari closed her eyes and tutted, dismissing Ran's earnest gesture with a simple shake of the head. She gripped the sides of her deckchair and gently pushed herself up to stand before her servant. Her expression was a harsh one and devoid of sympathy.

"Is that why you abused your relationship with Chen? If I am so precious to you, as you claim, then how could someone so in love with me have done such a thing? Why don't you tell me that?" Ran bit her lip and looked down at the floor, the sorrow deeply etched on her otherwise perfectly formed features.

"That was just-" she started to say before words failed her. "This is embarrassing. Too embarrassing." That was a weak excuse and she knew it but it was either that, or the truth.

"I don't know what you mean," said Yukari, bemused. "I'm not embarrassed at all. And as you are my Shikigami, you have no business to be embarrassed either. After all, we share a bond. Isn't that what you said eariler? Now, I think it's time that you listened to your master before I lose my patience. Why don't you start by removing your clothing. Oh, and make sure your little show is alluring. After all, we have a guest to entertain."

"Don't worry," added Yuyuko somewhat encouragingly. "You have a beautifully crafted body, Ran. I'd love to see it in more vivid detail." Ran glanced around her, perhaps hoping that something miraculous had changed that would offer her a way out of this unbelievable situation but predictably nothing presented itself.

No last minute salvation. No devine interruption. Ran was now clearly facing two very simple choices. Disobey her master which seemed like a futile gesture at best or sacrifice her pride and debase herself in the eyes of another.

_Perhaps Yukari's appetite will be sated with a simple striptease? Oh, this is so shameful. Why do you take such delight in my suffering, Yukari? You weren't always like this. You used to be so..._

Ran took a panicked glance around her. The garden was as silent and still as a graveyard with only the waterfall providing any sound whatsoever. She scanned the bamboo walls of the garden anxiously, half expecting a crowd of onlookers to be heckling her and roaring with anticipation at the prospect of her naked body however it was a foolish idea.

Yukari's secluded home was wrapped in constantly shifting dimensions and would have been incredibly difficult to locate without an invitation. Still, the knowledge was cold comfort indeed.

With a deep sigh, Ran slowly removed her hat and grudgingly placed it on the ground. Next and without a single word, she grasped her blue symbol emblazoned covering and quietly slipped it up over her head, ruffling her short blonde hair in the process. Ran now stood with only a single white robe covering up her modesty. The white was a fitting colour she thought bitterly. It represented her purity and made her appear as little more than a defenseless little girl.

Yuyuko clapped her hands gleefully and Ran flinched as she imagined the princess of the dead running her eyes across the area of her back that was now exposed by the cut out for her shifting tails.

"I just love the way your beautiful tails are protecting your cute little bottom, Ran," said an obviously excited Yuyuko. "They look so warm and comfy. I've often fantasied about snuggling up to them whenever I come over to visit." Yuyuko smiled as an idea popped into her naughty mind. "Hey, Yukari," she said. "Wouldn't it be lovely if Ran were to cover up her body with nothing more than her tails?"

Yukari wondered for a little while. As she did so her tongue ran itself across the underside of her deep red lips. "Sure, I don't see why we shouldn't? My Shikigami does only wear a few pieces of clothing after all which doesn't really make for a very interesting strip show. You heard our dearest guest, Ran. Remove your robe but do cover up your sinful form with your tails. We don't want to offend Yuyu's delicate sensibilities."

Yuyuko chuckled elegantly with a hand held politely over her mouth. "Oh, Yukari. You're always such a trickster. Yes, please do not offend this delicate little flower, Ran. I might not be able to maintain my composer."

This time it was Yukari who chuckled at Yuyuko's obvious play acting. Ran realized that they were laughing directly at her discomfort. They both wore masks of elegance and grace however Ran knew that beneath the formality they were both intoxicated with power and lust.

_Who are the real animals here, I wonder? _

"Come, come, Ran," called Yukari. "Don't keep your captive audience waiting. It's not fair to tease!"

Steeling her heart from their taunting laughter, Ran closed her eyes and gently unfastened her white robe which was more than a little slick with swear at this point. She gripped the sides of her robe and hesitated, painfully aware of the fact that she was totally naked underneath. "Remember Ran, sexy! Do it sexily!" Yukari reminded her.

A chill went up her spine as Ran's bare skin was caressed by the night's breeze. It felt like many strangers were groping her exposed body all at the same time. She swung her hips a little in a halfhearted attempt to make her strip show a little more captivating as she slowly removed the last barrier shielding her naked form from Yukari's and Yuyuko's hungry gazes. As she did so, her nine bushy tails coiled themselves protectively around her body, providing her with a ready made fur coat made out of the finest strands imaginable.

Ran blushed fiercely as she stood in-between the two women, completely naked. She held her ample breasts protectively in both hands as the rough strands of her tails brushed up against them, almost like tight fitting underwear. Everywhere, there were little patches of exposed flesh hidden among the masses of blonde fur. It looked like several luxurious fur scarfs had sprung out and wrapped themselves around Ran in a mythical golden fleece.

She squirmed a little as they pressed up against her pussy. Her recent frolicking with Yukari had made her incredibly sensitive. Her blush deepened as over a million hairs caressed and simulated her body in various ways.

"Ah, so beautiful," Yuyuko moaned in wonder as Ran's white robe fell to the floor. "You look so inviting Ran with your magnificent shining tails wrapped tightly against your body. You look like a mouthwatering gift-wrapped treat. Oh, I feel so green with envy." Ran couldn't help but blush at the compliments despite the circumstances. To receive such praise from someone so beautiful was incredibly flattering.

Yukari clapped her hands impatiently. "Don't just stand there, Ran. Dance! Dance for your adoring fans!" Yuyuko giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, shake those sexy hips! Lets see what you can do!"

Ran couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She started to awkwardly sway from side to side, her large breasts jiggling in her arms, fighting to brake free and expose themselves to the world. She shifted a tail here and there to gift the lustful eyes an occasional glimpse of scandalous flesh. A flash of her curvaceous ass as her fluffy fur tickled across it's surface before obscuring it yet again. A scandalous look inside her bottomless cleavage as she lent forward seductively and shook them for all they were worth.

While her striptease was clumsy it had a strangely innocent charm to it. Her obvious reluctance only served to make the show much more enticing. That sense of power over someone else; the very idea that you could force them to dance to your tune was very intoxicating and fueled Yukari's and Yuyuko's lustful ambitions as they practically salivated over her gyrating body.

Ran let out low moan as she stretched out her well defined back as sparkling droplets of sweat beaded down it like tears falling down a cheek. She blushed deeply and released her breasts, letting them bounce freely until her golden tails grouped themselves around the pleasing sight. She showed off her athletic legs and thighs by running a slender hand down their silky smooth surface.

Yukari found herself smiling at the dazzling striptease her noble Shikigami was performing. As she watched her servant lean forwards and run her hands enticingly all over her body she fondly remembered the times when she and Ran bathed together.

She would have Ran lather up her own skin with foamy soap before enjoying the sweet sensation as her servant rubbed her hands and breasts slowly up against her back, using her own skin as a fleshy sponge. Yukari would lazily shift positions in the water as Ran lovingly attended to her every crevasse.

When they were drying off she would have Ran tenderly and thoroughly lick her hands and fingers one by one as her warm bushy tails brushed up against her like a grasping octopus of fur.

Yuyuko paused. Her pink eyes flashed as she noticed something that was obviously out of place. She double checked her mental arithmetic and frowned. "Why do you have a tenth tail, Ran? I thought that Kitsune were only blessed with nine tails? Yukari, have you noticed this?"

Yukari chuckled to herself and gave Ran a sly look. Ran looked back at her, feelings of resentment building within her chest. "Oh, I noticed it," Yukari began as she struggled to keep a straight face under Ran's flustered gaze. "As to it's origin? Why don't you ask Ran that particular question? I'm sure the answer will be most interesting."

Yuyuko gave her friend a puzzled look but was quickly caught up again at how breathtaking the sight of the exposed Kitsune made her feel. She smiled warmly. "Well, Ran? Why do you have an extra tail? Please, tell me. I'm just itching to find out."

Ran turned herself to the side, in the direction of the peach trees that she so diligently cared for in simpler times. In this position, she wouldn't have to stare at either of her tormentors. The familiar sight gave her a little comfort. "Yukari gave me this tail," she said simply, unwilling to speak any further. She felt so ashamed that it was a wonder that she could keep a level voice under such circumstances.

Yuyuko giggled and waved a hand dismissively. "Now, now, Ran. Don't be so coy. That answer doesn't tell me anything. Don't be so cryptic or-" she paused and looked at Yukari who grinned and shrugged back at her. "Perhaps," Yuyuko breathed as she crept up silently behind Ran. Yuyuko grabbed the only tail that had suspiciously remained motionless this entire time. "You are encouraging me to find out."

Startled, Ran yelped like someone had just jabbed her with a hot poker. The anal beads lodged inside her twisted and turned as Yuyuko pulled on the fake tail. The proud Kitsune tried to step back but Yuyuko's grip remained firm. "Unhand me!" Ran demanded as her many living tails trashed around in angry protest at their master's distress.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Yuyuko said, smiling at Ran's obvious displeasure. "Doesn't this feel good?" she said as she gave the tail another unwelcome tug. With every pull, Ran became more and more distressed which in turn revealed more and more of her naked body as her nine tailed fur coat disappeared piece by piece. Yuyuko licked her lips as she drank in the erotic sight of Ran's swaying full breasts and exposed bare skin.

"No, no it doesn't. Please, let me go. You're hurting me!" Ran pleaded but the heartfelt words only made Yuyuko want to tease the Shikigami even more. The twirling beads pushed and prodded against her fleshy walls with every single movement and Ran was finding it increasingly difficult to stifle her moans as the foreign object continued it's unmerciful dance. Yukari laughed openly at the comically almost absurd sight of her powerful servant whimpering pathetically as Yuyuko gleefully pulled on her tail like some kind of childish game.

"Keep going, Yuyu! You look like a lion-tamer!" Yukari cheered as she struggled to force the words out among her sidesplitting laughter. "You've almost gotten to the bottom of this peculiar mystery! Oh my, Ran. My poor, poor Shikigami!" Yukari's eyes were watering as she uncharacteristically lost her composure. Her mocking laughter and seemingly total lack of concern for her own servant wounded Ran more deeply than any weapon or magic ever could.

Yuyuko leered at Ran as she lasciviously stared at her shapely ass. The splendidly formed cheeks glistened with sweat in the light reflected from the nearby glow-lamps. "You have such a naughty looking bottom, Ran. I just want to squeeze your delicious peach between my eager hands!" She gave the tail another mean spirited yank which caused a few stray tail hairs to float majestically around the air.

"Let go of me this instance!" Ran yelled, her lips quivering with anger, her voice more focused and thick with emotion. "I'll not ask you a second time!" Ran was done playing games. She was done acting the fool for their amusement however Yuyuko giggled at the warning, mistaking Ran's sincerity for more playacting. Yukari was still laughing heartily and so didn't notice the change in Ran's demeanor, the scornful look of a betrayed lover etched on her features.

_Oh, Yukari. Do I mean so little to you now? _

"Now, now, Ran. Don't be a naughty little fox," Yuyuko chided mockingly. "Otherwise I'm going to have to slap that little bottom of yours until you learn to control yourself." Ran grit her teeth at the incredibly insulting language, the mere suggestion that someone as wise and long-lived as her was some kind of baby and almost turned to violently wrench Yuyuko's hands away from her however she noticed that Yuyuko had stopped antagonizing her all on her own volition.

Ran hoped against hope that common sense and decency had prevailed in Yuyuko's mind and that this whole sorry affair could be put to rest however the look on Yuyuko's face was not one of quite understanding but was instead one of sniggering contempt. "Oh, Ran. I didn't know that you were such a sexual deviant." Ran's heart turned to ice and she held her breath as she realized the horrifying fact that Yuyuko had discovered the shameful secret of her extra tail.

"That wasn't me! It was Yukari!" Ran yelled, desperate to make Yuyuko understand. "She forced me to do it! I'm not like that at all! That isn't who I am!"

Ran's knees were shacking with fear at the prospect of being publicly branded a dirty pervert. A lustful animal of instinct that thought about nothing but constantly indulging her baser desires. But she was also furious at Yukari for putting her in this agonizing position in the first place. The tempest of emotions swirling around in her mind was chipping away at what little sanity and self control she had left.

Yuyuko giggled callously and took great delight in pulling hard on the fake tail. The anal beads painfully jerked around the entrance to Ran's twitching anus. Ran gasped loudly.

"Liar!" Yuyuko lied sarcastically in her own jovial way. "Yukari would never do something so shameful. You did this yourself, you little seductress! Trying to twist your own naughty behavior onto your master? What kind of disgraceful servant are you, Ran?"

"No!" Ran shouted as she grabbed Yuyuko's wrist tightly with all of her considerable strength. "That's a lie! Let go of me!" The look of complete bewilderment that a servant would have the nerve to lay a hand on her practically royal skin was evident on Yuyuko's face as she was unceremoniously shoved onto the ground like she was some dirty beggar and not the princess of the afterlife.

She grunted as she fell onto the grass, her immaculately kept black Kimono immediately stained with earth. Some of the delicate sunflower designs had been soiled beyond repair.

Yuyuko winced in pain as she rubbed at her wrist. Her delicate skin had been scraped in several places and a nasty looking purple bruise had formed around her arm, acting as a testament to Ran's ferocious outburst. Yukari blinked wide eyed for a moment before she descended into a mad, venomous rage.

"What have you done, fox!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her every word laced with intense malice. "Have you lost your feeble little mind? Have you forgotten your place? Hurting my friend right in front of me, in my own household? It's like your spitting on my face you contemptuous witch!"

Ran shuddered despite her own anger; her master's stormy temper knocking some of the wind out of her sails. Yukari marched right up to her, reached back and slapped her servant cleanly across the face.

Ran's face was thrown back and her eyes immediately began to grow watery. It wasn't the stinging pain that turned her eyes to tears, though that hurt well enough. Instead, it was the thought that their relationship had deteriorated to such an extent that her master could strike her so. She whimpered and fought back the tears with a practiced ease; a skill that she sorely wished she hadn't needed over the recent years.

"Stop treating me like a toy, Mistress! Please!" Ran pleaded from the bottom of her heart. Her posture was shaky but her gaze was firmly set.

"I'm your Shikigami and would gladly lay down my life for you however if my well-being means so little to you than I-"

Her delicately toned voice which always spoke at precisely the right pitch for a servant broke before Ran could complete her sentence. She gasped and held a hand over her mouth, her mental shield shattering as she saw Yukari's contemptuous expression. The sympathetic look Ran hoped for was instead replaced with one of score. Those deep purple eyes that seemed as endless as one of her open boundaries filled her with a sudden, almost primal fear.

The nine tailed Kitsune took a step back. Her bare feet felt cold on the moist earth. The green grass crinkled as her weight pressed it back against the soil. Her golden tails brushed up against something and she almost jumped out of her skin as Yuyuko seized her wrists and whispered a single word into her fluffy ear.

"Boo!"

Startled, Ran struggled to free herself but she suddenly felt exhausted as all the energy from her muscles drained away like water running down a drain. A dull pounding hammered inside her skull and her vision blurred as her strength faded into nothingness.

_I cannot escape! Yukari is sapping my strength!_

As a Shikigami, Ran's Mistress had total mastery over her at own times. Ran was many times stronger when acting within Yukari's will but she could be reduced to a harmless child within the blink of an eye.

"Did you really think you could disobey me, Ran?" Yukari said as she placed a hand underneath her servants chin. "I didn't think you were so foolish. It looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson."

She reached down and grasped a nipple between two, well manicured nails. She smirked before cruelly squeezing the delicate, pink flesh until she forced a reluctant yelp from her restrained captive. Yuyuko chuckled at the moan and asked if she could join in considering that it had been her that had been affronted in the first place.

"Of course," Yukari stated rather straightforwardly as she released Ran's tortured nipple. The bare breast bounced in a most tantalizing way as it was released. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Please, let me go," Ran implored as Yuyuko's searching, wet tongue once again forced itself into the soft sensitive inside of her inner ear. It felt like a hungry snake was wiggling itself within her. It was incredibly ticklish and brushed up against all her fine hairs as it squirmed itself deeper.

"No, not my ear. It's slimy and feels weird," Ran protested as she tried in vain to break Yuyuko's grip. Physically, she was much stronger than even her master and should have easily been able to shove aside the princess of the dead who was herself quite feeble however it felt like trying to wrestle herself out from under a mountain.

Yuyuko rubbed herself against Ran's naked body as her tongue continued it's violation. Yuyuko's soft, moaning voice echoed in her ear as she pushed her own form up against Ran's magnificently fluffy tails. Ran found that she couldn't help but blush and fought against the urge to moan by biting down on her lip.

Yukari once again reached out but this time she wasn't quite as kind as before and seized both of Ran's ample breasts in a vice like grip. She squeezed down and carelessly twisted and turned until Ran winced from the mixture of pain and pleasure. All the while Yuyuko had been whispering lewd suggestion within her ear while she continued her slow, rhythmic thrusts up against her soft tails.

She told Ran how naughty she was for having such a deliciously sexy body and how selfish she had been to keep such a beautiful form hidden under such modest clothing. She complemented Ran on her alluring scent and how that musky smell sent her into heat. She told her that she was cute with her fluffy, golden tails and how she wanted to snuggle up against her and fall asleep within her lap.

All of this while she struggled feebly against her grasp while Yukari pinched and kneaded Ran's big, supple tits. Her fingers pinched Ran's nipples and played with her silky smooth skin while she eagerly drank in the pained expressions her loyal Shikigami so generously provided.

Ran stared back into those deep, purple eyes as she was abused and saw the malicious intent contained within her master's heart; at how the Mistress of boundaries took such great delight at her discomfort. She silently hated herself for feeling so aroused.

_Does she really think so little of me? _

"Those scandalous breasts of yours!" Yukari exclaimed as she smacked one suddenly and without warning. Ran yelped as she was struck again, her titty flesh swaying with every painful hit. The beads of sweat dripping down her skin were flung in all directions as her large melons shook and wobbled for all to see.

Every cry escaping from Ran's lips made Yukari want to punish her naughty servant even more. Under her kimono, her white satin panties were dripping wet as clear fluid dribbled down her slender legs.

Yuyuko relented on her relentless licking just long enough to playfully taunt her friend with a friendly wink. "I didn't know you were so sadistic, Yukari."

She licked her lips and savored the bittersweet taste of Ran. "Hmm. I want to see more."

y a cruel twist of fate, Ran found herself facing the miniature waterfall that decorated the garden. In it's shimmering reflection, she could see every single lewd act befalling her. Yuyuko was humping herself against her soft tails like a bitch in heat while she played with the Kitsune's defenseless ears.

One of Yuyuko's hands had fallen down to her crouch and was eagerly fingering her pussy underneath her black kimono. Her love juices soiling the pristine and expensive black fabric even more so than they already were.

"Take that, pet!" Yukari yelled with every single vicious hand motion. Her palms relentless as they covered Ran's mouthwatering, glistening milkbags with multiple red marks. Those twin, shapely tits jiggled as every smack and moan echoed throughout the garden's grounds, which only served to increase Yukari's pleasure. That pleasing sound as skin kissed skin.

Through the stinging pain, hurt and humiliation, it took Ran a moment to notice that one of her hands was indeed free.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she shook her shoulders with all her remaining strength while attempting to pry herself free from Yuyuko's cruel clutches. The torment from her sore, swinging breasts only fueled the fires in her heart and allowed Ran Yakumo to summon up enough of her own power to break free of her captors.

She gasped with effort as it took everything she had to simply pull herself away from the delicate princess but it helped restore her shattered pride to see the surprised look on her Mistress' face.

As the cries of outrage began, Ran felt her knees shake with fear at the anticipated backlash of her actions. She knew more punishment awaited her and shuddered at the thought. She had to escape from this place! Nothing but hardship awaited her here. All rational thought had left her mind and the simple, primal urge to flee became almost overwhelming. She willed her shaky legs steady as they carried her towards the household door.

"Where do you think your going!" Yukari snarled as she was suddenly denied her rightful pleasure. That blissful trance had been broken and she didn't take refusal very well. Yuyuko had slumped on the ground and wore a similar look of disappointment. She scowled and mumbled to herself as her hand emerged from beneath her legs. It was slick with her own wetness.

Yuyuko sighed longingly as she glanced around at Ran's naked body in motion as those smooth, perfect thighs glistened with sweat as they propelled that marvelous form across the garden. There was something quite scandalous about watching a picture of pure refinement sprint across the garden completely bare with her bouncing breasts and firm buttocks on full display as her swaying, golden tails periodically covered her rudeness from view. It felt to Yuyuko like she was being teased.

Ran didn't make it far as deep, dark portals appeared on the grassy surface that were framed with bright, shimmering red ribbons. This endless dimension was filled with spectral, floating eyeballs that followed the Kitsune's progress with silent, implacable menace. The garden was bathed in shadowy tendrils that seemed to creep outwards and appeared even blacker than the night sky overhead. Two sets of familiar hands popped out and grabbed at Ran's ankles.

"No, no! Please, let me go!" Ran screamed as she felt herself toppling towards the ground. She grunted as the soft grass cushioned her fall. She kicked and struggled frantically but it was all for naught. Yukari appeared leering over her with a murderous gaze. Her otherwise beautiful face was twisted in an expression of extreme malice.

"How dare you not accept your punishment, Ran! You ungrateful little-! You belong to me, body and soul! Never forget that!" She crouched down and grasped a handful of her Shikigami's blonde hair and roughly yanked up her face until they were staring eye to eye. Ran was trembling slightly but considering she didn't have much of a choice, she decided to meet her master's gaze resolutely.

"I might have forgiven you before, had you continued to entertain myself and my dear friend, but after that blatant display of disrespect, I cannot help but think that you still harbor delusions of grandeur. Oh you'll nod and play the loyal servant, but deep down you still entertain fantasies of disobedience. Do not understand that you are a mere extension of my will and should behave as such? Your recent infringements reflect poorly on me as a master. Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Did you truly think that you could escape me?"

"No, Mistress," Ran said as she fought to keep her voice under control. It was tough to summon up the courage to talk back to the almighty Yukari Yakumo when her implacable glare was a few inches away.

"No, deep down I knew I couldn't escape you, Mistress. I never wanted to truly escape from you. I've been your beloved Shikigami for longer then I can remember but I always thought that I meant more to you than a simple servant. You claimed me as your own and took me as your lover. I held so much affection for you but ever since you met that bewitching shine maiden, you've been neglecting me."

Her lips curled in bitter hatred when she uttered Reimu's official title. She couldn't bare to speak the bitch's given name in front of her Mistress. Yukari listened patiently for the time being as her jaw tightened and her deep purple eyes narrowed with contempt. All obvious signs of her intense displeasure but this close to her master, Ran found that she couldn't stop. Her own voice grew in pitch and intensity as all the feelings of a jilted lover came bubbling up to the service like an erupting volcano.

"You don't view me as a companion anymore. That's the thing that hurts the most! You claimed me as a Shikigami and made me feel important, respected and needed. I've known you for so long so why do you spend so much time with that shine maiden? I've suspected for quite some time that something sinister is going on between you two. You don't even look at me romantically anymore! I've become nothing more than a glorified housekeeper and occasional plaything! This evenings events prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Yuyuko was now standing over her friend and tutted at the heartfelt confession. Her wry smile suggested that she was somehow amused at the Shikigami's sincerity, like her anguish was music to her ears. Her black Kimono was stained around the crouch and glistened in the pale moonlight. It looked like she had wet herself but that didn't stop her from shamelessly looking down at Ran like she was somehow beneath her.

Ran Yakumo tensed as Yukari tightened her grip and yanked Ran even closer until she could feel her every cool breath brush up against her face.

"For one thing, Ran. You need to understand that a Shikigami serves their master and not the other way around. You are subject to my whims, my desires. The sooner you understand that concept, the easier things will be for you. Secondly, what I do and who I spent my precious time with is no one else's business but my own. Do you understand, Fox?"

Her fingers closed in among the forest of blonde hairs and slowly pulled upwards. Ran winced in pain as her hair follicles strained against her scalp until she was forced to accept her masters point of view with a whimpering nod.

"Lastly, the simple fact of the matter is that you've grown far too placid, Ran. When I first met you, you were a untamed flame that entranced me with your fiery, passionate spirit but since then you've lost that spark, that special quality that enthralled me so. To be frank, I've simply grown bored of you and your normality. You complain that I treat you like a housekeeper? What a ridiculous concept. You did that to yourself and tragically, you seem completely oblivious to this fact. Is it any wonder that I choose to spend my free time with another woman? Well, Ran?"

Ran didn't answer. She found that she couldn't answer, that a simple series of words couldn't hope to express the intense feelings of betrayal flowing through her mind and also that she was rendered speechless at her mistress' confession. All she could manage was a low rumbling, almost feral growl and a curiously angry look for one so usually calm and composed. Her gleaming yellow eyes were wide with outrage. Without even thinking, her shacking hand shot up and smacked Yukari across her cheek with a satisfyingly loud clap.

There was no real strength in the blow but it was more of a statement then anything. A declaration.

"Oh, my," Yuyuko gasped in surprise but her smile suggested that it was a welcome surprise because she knew the punishment that would follow. Her long legs squirmed together in anticipation and her obsessive glare wavered around Ran's face like a predator.

Yukari clasped a hand against her stinging cheek, the prickling sensation unfamiliar to her. She looked totally astonished that someone had actually worked up the nerve to strike such a powerful and famous Youkai such as herself. Such an affront could not go unanswered. Her lips quivered as she fought off the urge to smile at the sheer gall that her servant had displayed. Maybe there was still some fire in her belly after all.

"That was a mistake, Ran. Yuyuko? Would you be so kind as to assist me in the disciplining of this disobedient animal?"

Ran thrashed and yelled wildly as dark, shifting hands appeared out of the ground to clasp her tightly to the ground. Yuyuko clapped her hands together in delight as she wandered over to stand behind the temptingly vulnerable Shikigami. Ran's yelps and struggles excited her even more as she tried to shake herself free which exposed her shapely ass in a most enticing way. Yuyuko gleefully took the invitation and gently pushed herself inside the forest of golden tails while enjoying the sweet, musky smell they provided and crouched down beside Ran.

"Excuse me," she said mocking before delivering a short, sharp smack. In her jet black kimono, the usually whimsical Yuyuko looked like a demon with her menacing look grin.

Yuyuko's hand slapped against Ran's defenseless bottom again and again without any mercy or signs of letting up. Each strike sounded like the cruel crack of a slave masters whip and sent waves of excited pain coursing through Ran's body. Beads of sweat were flung into the air as her buttocks ripples like jelly. The constant stimulation of pleasure and pain was driving her insane. She definitely felt like a slave at that very moment who's only purpose in life was to experience pleasure in all it's various shapes and forms.

Ran's long, bushy tails periodically shot up ramrod straight with each strike against her supple skin. Yukari grasped the fake tail that had for all this time been lodged inside Ran's anus and vindictively twisted it around so that the hard beads pressed up against Ran's insides. Every yelp that escaped her lips added fuel to the fire and intensified the teasing.

Glistening trails of saliva dripped from Ran's gasping mouth as the intense internal discomfort almost overcame her consciousness. In such a state, she couldn't even muster up the will to struggle against her bonds.

"I don't think you deserve this toy," said Yukari as she grasped the imitation tuft of blonde hair and slowly and painstakingly pulled the beads out one by one. They made an obscene popping sound as the beads pulled free of Ran's puckering sphincter. The sensation was almost indescribable and felt like Yukari was using her boundaries to directly stroke the tormented Kitsune's inner walls. Ran squealed loudly as the last of the beads was forcefully pulled from her body which caused her to almost bite her tongue.

"That's right," Yuyuko yelled as she caught her breath. "You're not a fox, you're just a little piggy. Squeal for me, little piggy and I might just have mercy on your shameful soul!"

"That sounds like fun," chuckled Yukari as she turned the bushy tail beads around in her hand to tickle Ran's moist pussy with the abrasive, golden bristles. The prickly massage felt like a thousand tiny fingers all working at once to tease and fondle Ran without mercy.

The fake strands quickly became bright and shiny with clear liquid and made a scandalous squelching sound with each passing moment. Yukari took great delight in tormenting her faithful servant by adjusting the speed and angle of her relentless strokes. In doing so, Ran was never given a single moment to grow accustomed to this sexual simulation.

"Well, Ran? Did you not hear Yuyuko," Yukari called far more loudly than needed, her every words laced with passion. It was obvious at this point that her own sadistic side had won over and reigned with total control at this point. Her long, beautiful blonde hair had broken free of it's binds and fallen loose around her shoulders like a shining waterfall of golden strands.

"Squeal for me and I might just relent on my punishment. Or are you enjoying this too much to respond? That's it, isn't it? This isn't a punishment at all! You're just a shameful slave to your own lust that you would get off on being abused by your own master! How disgraceful! You're meant to serve me, not the other way around! Perhaps stopping my generous treatment of your dripping cunt would be more of a motivating factor for you, Ran? Well? Say something! Do it, do it now! You have my express permission to sully yourself and the Yakumo name, but only this one time!"

Ran had been almost rendered delirious by this double assault. She tried to speak but found herself incapable of even forming simple words. The only sounds that escaped her lips were a constant deluge of tortured moans and gasps. The constant spanking made her muscles flinch with each strike against her rosy red cheeks. Had she not already been restrained on the ground, she wouldn't have been able to even stand upright. Mocking laughter filled her ears and her eyes were firmly closed and teary eyed.

Still, as unbearable as it was, that faint glimmer of pride that still resided within Ran Yakumo wouldn't let her yield and give in to her tormentors. As tempting as it was, and it was very tempting indeed, she wouldn't listen to their insane demands. Yukari looked disappointed that her wishes had not yet been fulfilled and decided to summon up a shining mirror that reflected all the naked truth back at the three participants. It appeared out of a black, shifted portal, the flickering noise of which caused Ran to open her gleaming yellow eyes momentarily.

The horrifying sight that welcomed her crushed her very soul more than any mocking words could ever hope to achieve. She could see it all. Her completely exposed body with her swaying breasts that jiggled with every smack against her sore bottom. Her sweat soaked skin that sparkled in the moonlight. The maddening inch every time Yukari thrust that fake tail against her sensitive, pink pussy lips. Worst of all, her own face with her mouth gaping open and tongue hanging out like a common slut ensnared by her own baser desires. Ran's expression looked blissful as someone totally enraptured by pleasure.

_That being isn't me! That's someone else!_

"How do you like the look of yourself in the mirror?" said Yukari, her breathing ragged as she worked up a steady rhythm. Her flexible hand brushed Ran's pussy with all the care and attention of an expert painter with Ran as the canvas of her desires.

"You can lie to yourself all you like but this is reality. There, look at yourself!"

"Look at how you're shacking your hips, you naughty little girl," chuckled Yuyuko. "I'll spoil you lovingly if you'd only be more honest with yourself."

It was all too much for Ran to bare.

It was one thing to experience something, but seeing yourself from the outside and how utterly powerless and pathetic you look can be an even more bitter pill to swallow. Ran let out a mournful, wavering cry as she lost control of her bladder and started to shamefully empty it's contents all over the fake tail and her master's hand in a flowing yellow stream. Yukari was positively aghast and yanked her dripping hand back in disgust.

Seeing her friend's distress combined with Ran's ungraceful display made Yuyuko burst into jovial laughter. She clutched her arms to her stomach and leaned forwards, such was her amusement which only grew more merry when some droplets landed on Yukari's face which she wiped away with her sleeve. A dark scowl had crept across her face and her purple eyes were firmly looking down at her indecent servant like she was beneath her consideration.

Ran herself was completely exhausted and couldn't move a muscle. Only her slow, labored breath and chest heaving up and down gave any indication that she was even still alive. Her usually bright and intelligent eyes were glazed over and empty. She was slick with various juices and reeked of sex. Her once magnificently combed tails were stained with her own urine. Red streaks marked her body where Yukari's hands had held her down. They were particularly raw on her ass where Yuyuko's enthusiastic spanking had left it's impression on her soft flesh.

Yukari was extremely displeased at having been used as a urinal by her immoral little Shikigami but seeing the pathetic state Ran was currently in, she decided to let it slide for now. She huffed in contempt and turned her back on the whole sordid affair.

"Ran, I hope you have learned your lesson. The next mistake will be met with even sterner punishment. Now, I'll expect a warm bath and clean clothing laid out for me in the usual fashion."

Yukari Yakumo walked back to the entrance of her home with her head held high, silently contented that her point had been made. Yuyuko sighed in open disappointment that the evenings entertainment had apparently come to an abrupt end but followed her friend and crouched down to whisper in Ran's ear.

"I hope I can enjoy your company in the near future. Make sure you displease Yukari again, then I'll make sure to spoil you rotten, you little minx."

With that, Yuyuko's moist lips lightly kissed Ran's fluffy ear, her warm breath causing it to flicker before she rose to her feet and walked away to join her companion and friend. She glanced behind her and smiled fondly before entering the household. Ran was left to her own drifting, fragmented thoughts which were almost as dark and shadowy as the starry night that had born witness to her ordeal.

Much later that same night, Ran Yakumo was laying in the soapy bathhouse diligently scrubbing her mistress' smooth back. They were both naked and covered in fluffy white suds that covered their bodies. Yukari was acting as if nothing had happened and hadn't spoken a single word as Ran cleaned every inch of her creamy skin with care and attention.

Even when laying behind Yukari, it would have been very unwise to try anything treacherous. Ran carefully palmed some water in her hands and lathered up Yukari's skin. You wouldn't have noticed anything different about her, but just under the surface, Ran's mind was a storm of emotions. Her mouth twitched as she rubbed her generous breasts up against Yukari's back. The sensation was comforting and familiar. Yukari always liked it when Ran doted on her like that.

_She really does love me. I'm the only one that understands her. I'm Yukari's only Shikigami. Nobody else even comes close to understanding our special bond. She's just been corrupted by unclean influences like that bitch shrine maiden. That much be it! She would never treat me so badly without someone else poisoning her mind. She loves me. I just need to help her come to her senses. Yes, she'll return to me and everything will return to the way it once was. I just need to help her remember how much I care for her, by whatever means necessary. _

_Ah, you have such beautiful hair, Mistress. Truly a wonderful sight to behold. Don't worry. I'll make you mine again and protect you against all those who would wish to steal you away from me. We'll be together you and I, forever._


End file.
